Sobre la Cordura
by WeeBarbie
Summary: Para el amor no hay edades, no cuando es el mejor amigo de tu hermano o el hermano de tu mejor amiga, ni siquiera cuando extiende tu locura más alla de la cordura con solo su presencia ¡Aqui nadie dijo que los amores imposibles existian! / B&E.
1. Mala Suerte

**¿Mala Suerte?**

_(Bella)_

A lo lejos y a pesar de los miles de litros de agua que caía del cielo, pude divisar la pequeña casita donde yo y mi insoportable hermano menor vivíamos. No era muy lujosa, ni nos importaba tampoco. Éramos sencillamente felices.

Conduje lentamente, poniendo excesivo cuidado en manejar perfectamente, con temor a perder el control de la pickup. Mire más de dos y tres veces que no viniera ningún carro de ningún lado y pase la calle solo un poquito mas deprisa. Sonreí feliz de mi misma, casi nunca llovía en mi soleada ciudad, pero cuando lo hacía, me aterraba, y solo el saber que estaba a salvo en mi casita, me ayudaba.

Mi maniática forma de conducir, a diferencia de mi maniático modo perfeccionista de hacer todo, tenía que ver mucho con la perdida de mis padres a causa de un desastroso y dramático accidente hacía solo tres años en medio de una huracanada tormenta, donde mi hermanito y yo nos quedamos solos y gracias a que yo ya había cumplido los 19 años en ese entonces, nos quedamos juntos, vivos, bajo mi perfeccionista tutoría.

Suspire de alivio al estacionar mi enorme pickup en frente de la casita pintada de un chillón azul eléctrico. Aleje mis pensamientos del deprimente rumbo que habían tomado y busque el paraguas en los rincones del monovolumen. No lo encontré, como era de suponerse apenas había pensado en buscarlo. ¿Mencione que padezco de una terrible mala suerte? ¿No?

¡Padezco de una terrible mala suerte!

Entorne los ojos, mi vida era un poco sobrecargada por los estudios y el trabajo, generalmente feliz… pero la mala suerte intentaba a diario que yo perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba de tener que lidiar con un caprichoso adolescente de 17 años. Tome una bocanada del aire húmedo y frío, y como si este fuera paciencia, baje del carro para quedar al amparo de la lluvia.

No había pasado un segundo y ya estaba totalmente empapada de pies a cabeza. Genial.

Camine los pocos metros que me separaban de mi calido hogar y rebusque en mi cartera por las llaves, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la televisión transmitiendo un partido de fútbol.

− Súper Genial− dije refunfuñando. ¿Dónde estaban las llaves? ¿Dónde estaba mi generalmente feliz vida? En el _generalmente_, por supuesto.

Con la mano derecha echa un puño, toque la puerta con firmeza tres veces. El viento empujaba a la lluvia justo hasta donde yo estaba y el techito del porche no me protegía. Mientras esperaba, pensé en llamar al trabajo y preguntarle a Alice, mi mejor amiga y compañera del trabajo, si había dejado las llaves allá. Saque mi celular y lo active apretando todas las teclas al mismo tiempo, las manos se me habían engarrotado debido al anormal frío. Vi que alguien me había dejado un mensaje de voz, sospeche en seguida quien podría ser.

− _Bella, Bella, Bella… −_Empezó la cantarina voz de Alice_− dejaste las llaves de tu casa aquí, en la tienda, te las guardare, se que podrás entrar sin ellas. ¡Abrígate, esta noche hará mucho frío! Adiosito…_

Sonreí al tiempo que guardaba el celular, mi vida había dado varios pasos hacía el bienestar cuando Alice se unió a mi vida, ella era mounstrosamente encantadora y tenía una extraña manera de ver las cosas, como si supiera que fuera a pasar… Me reí de mi misma por andar pensado que mi amiga podría ser psíquica, tal ves solo era muy perceptiva, pero nunca se equivocaba en cosas así…

Eso me recordó que yo no había entrado a mi casa aún, ya que nadie me había abierto la puerta. Toque la puerta de nuevo, cinco veces y más fuerte.

Nada.

Repetí el proceso con el mismo resultado. Pegue la oreja a la puerta, pensando que tal vez mi hermano había dejado la televisión encendida y su atronadora risa desde el piso de arriba me dijo que no. Escuche el volumen de la televisión subir.

Gruñendo, golpee lo más duro que pude la puerta en vano.

Una vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo que no me escucharía, la televisión estaba a un volumen altísimo y el estaba en su cuarto, ni modo que en el mío. Antes de resignarme a buscar las llaves había algo más que intentar. Acumulando furia, llene mis pulmones de aire.

− ¡EMMETT! ¡ABRÉME AHORA MISMO ESTA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡EMMETT!

Grite unas cuantas veces más, hasta que perdí toda la energía de mí sobre cansado cuerpo y mis gritos se transformaron en jadeos. Una vecina de las chismosas se asomo por la ventana de una casa y me miro reprobatoriamente, le dirigí la mirada mas molesta que pude.

Camine bajo la lluvia de nuevo al dirigirme a mi carro, con el molesto sonido ahogado de mis zapatillas sobre la grava, pero antes de poder introducir todo mi cuerpo en el monovolumen una idea hizo clic en mi cabeza. Ignorando a la lluvia camine alrededor de la casa hasta llegar hasta una ventana, que por ser alta, nunca cerrábamos.

Primero lance mi bolso a través de ella, sin importarme que algo se rompiera o no. Acumule un montón de piedritas en el suelo, pensado que quizás eso me ayudaría a parecer un poquito más alta. Apreté mis manos fuertemente al marco de la ventana y salte para impulsarme.

Como es de lógica, nunca había sido buena en deporte cuando estaba en el instituto y no lo seria ahora, de repente, cuando intentaba entrar furtivamente a mi casa. Mire molesta a la ventana, desde el piso embarrado donde me encontraba. Decidí que lo volvería a intentar, me levante, salte…

…Y no pude. De nuevo.

Ahora esto era algo entre la ventana y yo. Gruñí para mi misma la tercera vez que lo intente y grite con furia para la cuarta. Esa estúpida ventana no me iba a ganar o no me llamaba Bella Swan. La quinta vez que lo intente, casi, casi pude entrar.

− ¡EMMETT!− Grite hacía la ventana de su cuarto, esperando que llegara a salvar a la ventana, antes de que yo pudiera con ella. Nada paso de nuevo.

Gruñí y patee el lodoso suelo antes de maldecir entre dientes a mi mala suerte.

Suspire y me relaje, intentando acumular inexistentes fuerzas en poder cruzar la ventana. Corri y salte en el momento que creí apropiado y ¡PASE! Cruce la ventana con las manos aún en el marco, justo como una profesional haría, me sentí orgullosa de mi misma, tanto así, que cuando caí y me encontré con el resbaladizo suelo del baño no sentí instantáneamente el dolor en mi muñeca izquierda. Entre la venta y yo, salí victoriosa. Sonreí complacida.

− Maldición.− murmure cuando intente ponerme en pie, sujetándome con fuerza la muñeca y resbalando en el intento, el lodo pegado a mi ropa lo hizo mas difícil.

Cuando logre pararme tome mi bolso con la mano buena y camine mirando mi mano herida hacía la cocina, si me aplicaba un poco de hielo pronto, no tendría que ir al doctor y evitaría un posible yeso. No fue hasta que note la calidez de la sala el frío que sentía en ese momento y levante la vista para ver el aparato de la calefacción que nunca usábamos colocada firmemente en la pared.

Mi enojo recién olvidado se avivo cuando vi lo que ahora era _mi _sala.

Pilas de libros, mis libros, estaban amontonados en grupos por toda la sala, algunas de las pilas estaban caídas, maltratando las hojas de mis amados libros. Pero no era solo eso, muchas hojas, algunas blancas y otras rayadas, estaban rotas o arrugadas por toda la sala. La chaqueta de mi hermano estaba sobre uno de los muebles, obviamente mojada, chorreando agua lodosa por el cuarto y un desagradable olor provenía de la alfombra. Alguien había pisado estiércol de perro.

Mi enojo recién olvidado se convirtió en furia. Pura y mortífera, con un objetivo fácil y a la vista, mi querido hermanito Emmett.

Subí como un huracán las escaleras. La puerta ya estaba abierta, por lo que la persona que estaba sentada despreocupadamente en la cama de mi hermano no pudo voltear la vista lo suficientemente rápido antes de que yo lo detallara, porque a pesar de que la furia que había sentido hacía apenas una milésima de segundo antes siguiera presente, nunca hubiera hecho otra cosa que observar al perfecto espécimen de hombre que de repente existía en mi mundo.

Tenia una sencilla camisa manga corta blanca, dejando al descubierto unos firmes y musculosos brazos pálidos al igual que en todo su cuerpo, su piel clara parecía brillar un poco con las luces del televisor. Tenía unos pantalones de jeans oscuro, que no dejaba ver lo maravillosa que podían ser sus piernas y su cabello de un extraño color broncíneo lo tenía alborotado, como si el viento lo hubiera despeinado y hubiese quedado mil veces mejor que con un peine. Su rostro, diez mil veces más bello que el de cualquier dios griego, estaba en perfil todavía, por lo que aprecie las suaves líneas que componían una mandíbula perfecta y su nariz recta con cierta adoración. Las manos me picaron de curiosidad por saber como seria el tacto de aquella criatura fantástica, pero si no cruce la habitación hay mismo y me le tiraba a los pies, era porque con un movimiento delicado y no por ello menos varonil, se había levantado y miraba a mi dirección, dejando al descubierto sus ojos.

Verde. Verde esmeralda.

*******

_Chan Chan… _Aquí uno de los delirios de mi imaginación, Emmett hermano de Bella, Edward amigo del instituto de Emmett y Bella trabajando, varios años mayor que Edward, con una mente sobre la cordura, acercándose a la locura.

Para mi fue muy divertido escribirlo. Aún no tengo el capitulo dos escrito, pero pronto lo haré y lo subo de una. =D

¡Disfrútenlo! Bárbara.


	2. A Primera Vista

**A Primera Vista**

_(Edward)_

¿Cuándo había caído en la inconsciencia? ¿Cuándo mi vida había sido bendecida por un ángel? ¿En que momento exacto apareció ella, con su uniforme negro embarrado en lodo, con el cabello que antes había estado recogido en una cola, enmarañado y revuelto, para hipnotizarme con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate? _¿Quién era ella?_

Cuando me pare y voltee a mirar quien estaba en la puerta, no pude despegar los ojos de ella, de su delicada figura y su fino rostro pálido, que me miraba con intensidad. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, sorprendida, supongo. Desprendía una fragancia divina, mezclada con el aroma de la lluvia.

Ninguno de los dos aparto la mirada, ninguno de los dos se movió un milímetro, como si nuestros pensamientos estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados, parpadeamos al mismo tiempo. Escuche el sonido de la lluvia al caer ajeno al cuarto donde estábamos, todo me resultaba extraño. Ella era una extraña. Yo era un extraño para ella.

Un sonido sordo, de algo mojado al caer, nos libero del extraño ensueño y nos hizo volver a la realidad, hablo en plural, porque al igual que yo ella se sobresalto y desvío su mirada tan rápido como pudo. El bolso que llevaba cargando se había deslizado por sus finos dedos cayendo al suelo. Al observar sus manos, una extraña sensación me hizo querer tocarla.

− ¡Hola, Bella!− grito mi mejor amigo, Emmett, entrando a la habitación con una bolsa de doritos en la mano.

Así que el ángel tenía nombre y yo no estaba alucinando, sonreí antes mi imaginación.

− Ed.−me llamo Emmett, voltee la mirada hacía él− Ella es Bella, Bella, el es mi amigo Edward, estudia conmigo.− se sentó en la cama y apunto su vista al televisor, concentrándose en eso y olvidándose de nosotros.

Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y esto me lleno de impaciencia. ¿Qué estaba pensado? ¿Por qué reía? ¿Qué era ella de Emmett?

La última pregunta me alarmo más.

¿Era su mamá? No, se veía extremadamente joven. ¿Su hermana? Quizas. ¿Una amiga? No, el modo en que entro en la habitación era propio de alguien de más confianza. Trague saliva…

¿Era su novia? ¿Vivian juntos? ¿Por qué diablos me hacía tantas preguntas? ¿Por qué parecía interesarme tanto?

− Hola, un placer conocerte, Bella.

Bien, no parecer una estatua era de ayuda. Yo seguía de pie, levante la mano automáticamente para estrechar la de ella, pero a mitad del proceso decidí por vergüenza llevármela al pelo y desordenarlo un poco, parecía un estúpido.

− Me llamo Isabella− dijo ella con una voz muy débil para su apariencia.

La cara que puse no debió ser muy agradable, ya que pareció alarmada. Me estaba diciendo su nombre completo, no por el nombre como la había llamado Emmett, estaba marcando su territorio. Misteriosamente, esto me hizo sentir mal.

− Pero puedes llamarme Bella, claro, todos me llaman así…− Se corrigió− bueno, los más cercanos, no es que seas muy cercano, porque recién te conozco, pero me puedes llamar así. Si, llamarme Bella está bien. Claro, si me quieres llamar Bella, sin compromiso…

− Bella está bien.− murmure sonriéndole.

Automáticamente de decir esto un furioso sonrojo asalto sus hermosas mejillas color crema, haciéndola mil veces más encantadora.

− Eh… bueno, yo… Mmm… ¡me voy!

Alarma. Alarma. ¿A dónde se iba el ángel?

Cruzo la puerta con un movimiento algo torpe y yo hice el amago de seguirla. Mi vista duro varios segundos, que pudieron ser minutos, clavados donde ella había desaparecido.

Emmett me miraba desde la cama con una extraña expresión.

− Así que… El sabelotodo de Edward encontró algo interesante.

Lo mire ofuscado. A pesar de andar riendo y haciendo bromas por todo, mi amigo era algo perceptivo, pero el tono que había usado me había confundido. ¿Era su novia, si o no?

− Emmett− empecé, algo solemne, tenia que preguntárselo seriamente, pero no tanto, por que si en verdad era su novia no quería tener algún problema con él− Bella y tu…

Deje la frase incompleta, rogando que entendiera y no tener que preguntarla completa.

El solo se destornillo de la risa.

− Be-Bella..−carcajada− y-yo…−dos carcajadas más− ¡Es mi he-hermana!

No pude evitar reír de mi mismo. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Todo lo había torcido, no vi las claras señales. La actitud como el la trataba no eran para nada de novios.

− Ya pensaba yo que eras gay.− Añadió riendo.

_¿Gay?_

− ¿Gay?

− Claro, has rechazo a la mitad de las chicas del colegio. Tanya se te ha declarado más de mil veces y la sigues viendo tan normal como cualquier hombre, futuro cuñadito.

_¿Cuñado?_

− ¿Cuñado?

− No vas a negar que mi hermanita no te gusto ¿cierto?

− Yo…

− ¡Como la mirabas! Nunca te había visto así, es más, nunca te había visto tan desconcertado… pensaba que eras muy antiparabólico, haces todo bien, pero nunca te has interesado realmente en algo. Se nota que te gusto, quizás ella…

Un pequeño y agudo grito ahogado lo interrumpió.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Emmett ya corría fuera de la habitación. Llegue a su lado en un instante, al comprender que el grito era de Bella.

Ella estaba en frente de una puerta del angosto pasillo, parada al lado de lo que supuse era su neceser del baño, sujetándose con fuerza la mano izquierda. Me rasgo en el pecho una extraña sensación al ver que estaba herida.

− ¿Qué pasa, Bella?− La preocupación y seriedad de Emmett, nunca antes vista, me sorprendió solo un poco porque al fin y al cabo ¿Quién no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por esa hermosa criatura?

− Me caí y me golpee la mano. Lo había olvidado.

Emmett rodó los ojos, ya despreocupado. Al parecer las escenas así eran frecuentes, pero eso no evito que yo siguiera preocupado.

− He hecho cursos de primeros auxilios ¿puedo ver que te paso?− pregunte.

Ella asintió mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

− ¿Y el botiquín de emergencia?

− En mi cuarto.

Me sentí un intruso cuándo abrí la puerta que ella había señalado y entre al pequeño e iluminado cuarto. Ella se sentó en la cama y Emmett se quedo viendo recostado al marco de la puerta. El olor a fresas que desprendía Bella era más intenso allí, me pregunte si alguien además de mi había notado lo bien que olía. Tome el botiquín y lo coloque al lado de mí.

Me arrodille y le tome la mano herida con cuidado y sentí, como una descarga eléctrica, un calor tremendo en la mano, que se alargaba hasta mi pecho. Mi corazón latió más fuerte.

− No tienes nada grave.−murmure− solo una torcedura, en dos días estabas bien. ¿hay hielo?− pregunte dirigiéndome a Emmett, que salio enseguida hacía la cocina.

Ella suspiro frustrada.

− ¿Te ocurre muy a menudo?− pregunte divertido con su mano aún entre las mías, disfrutando de ese tacto calido.

− Algo… apenas me habían quitado el yeso de la otra mano.

Aunque la situación no tenía nada de graciosa, me reí de la expresión frustrada de la joven.

− ¿Te burlas de mi?− pregunto mirándome ferozmente, en tono de amenaza.

La idea de que ella me pudiera hacer daño a mi me causo mas risa. Volteo la cara, mirando hacía la ventana, y con la mano buena tomo la venda que me disponía ponerle. Su cara reflejo una mueca de dolor, tan fugaz que no estaba seguro. ¿Dolor por qué?

− Puedo hacerlo yo sola.− Dijo bruscamente.

− Lo siento−murmure, acariciando el contorno de sus níveos dedos− te ofendí.

Ella volvió a mirarme con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sus ojos parecían chocolate fundido.

Me parecía una chica diferente, sus expresiones no coincidían con su tono de voz ni con lo que decía ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué pensaba de mi?

− N-no im-importa…

− ¿Qué piensas?− pregunte precipitadamente.

− ¿Ah?

− Pues… quisiera saber que estas pensado. Pareces todo un misterio.

¿Y yo que era? Yo era un extraño preguntándole que pensada.

− ¿Yo?− añadió sorprendida− Más bien parezco un libro abierto.

− No para mi−murmure, con la misma curiosidad de antes, pero sin querer seguir con el tema− ¿Me pasas la venda?

Ella me miro un segundo confundida, hasta que volvió a colocar la venda que me había quitado en la mano. Coloque muy suavemente sobre su piel, presionando en las partes que eran necesarias y con las vueltas suficientes, termine rapidísimo.

− Pareces un profesional− murmuro.

− Seré médico algún día.

− Suertudo, yo estudio Literatura, pero no se que hacer con mi vida, me parece más un hobbie.− Volvió a poner esa expresión frustrada que me parecía tan graciosa e inevitablemente solté una risita baja.

− ¿Te vuelves a burlar de mi?− Añadió algo enfadada, pero esta vez no me dio tiempo de disculparme y quito su mano de mi mano. Los dedos me picaron, ansiando su tacto. Se paro y camino hasta la puerta, dando un traspié en el camino.

Antes de que cayera al suelo, la detuve sosteniéndola por los hombros.

− ¿Crees que no puedo caminar sola?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, lo mínimo que esperaba era un gracias. Se soltó de mis manos y camino hacía puerta.

− Emmett no volvió, seguro se quedo comiéndose los hielos. Iré a ducharme…

− Bella− llame antes de que desapareciera de nuevo.

Ella se detuvo con una cara de contrariedad en la cara, como si no hubiese querido detenerse.

− No estaba burlando de ti.

− ¿A no? ¿De que te reías, entonces?

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero no tenía nada que decir. Yo mismo me lo pregunto ¿Por qué con ella quería reír? Se lo podría decir así mismo… pero no era algo que ella tuviera que escuchar.

Al ver, o más bien al escuchar mi silencio, me hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y articulo un "gracias" al señalarla antes de salir por la puerta. Me odiaba, definitivamente me odiaba. Yo me había portado como un idiota.

Pero…

¿Cómo ella pudo pensar que me burlaba de ella? Definitivamente su mente trabajaba raro, sobre todo porque sus expresiones no coincidían con la situación, ¿que pensaba de verdad?

− Mente rara− sentencie en voz baja.

Salí del cuarto y baje las escaleras, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Cuando entre en la cocina vi a Emmett sentado en una de las sillas, mirando un pequeño televisor mientras comía hielos con la mano.

− Entonces…− empezó sin mirarme− ¿Te ligaste a mi hermana? Los deje solos mucho tiempo…

− Yo no me "ligo" a nadie.

− ¿Eso es un no?

− Bella es tu hermana, mayor que yo…

− Eso no impide que te guste, es más, me parece perfecto que te guste, con tus súper modales… y tu sed de conocimiento irracional, harían una buena pareja.

− No creo que…

− En serio Edward. Nunca te había visto así… No dudo que de ahora en adelante andes pensado en ella a cada rato, me parece incluso algo más que eso. Quién sabe si se casan y me hagan sobrinos… los imagino derramando miel a cada rato, Iugh, que empalagoso pare…

− ¡Emmett!− Lo interrumpí con una voz autoritaria que nunca usaba.

Volteo la vista algo impresionado.

− ¿Me estás diciendo que crees en el amor a primera vista?

Se quedo sin palabras, justo como lo quería. Pero yo…

¿Existía el amor a primera vista? ¿Existía para mí?

*******

_Chan chan_… capitulo dos! El próximo toca de la perspectiva de Bella. ¡Espero les guste este! Con Edward es algo más difícil… me dicen que tal.

¿Saben algo? Los reviews son motivación… pura e inspiradora =D

Nos vemos… Bárbara.


	3. Centro

**Centro**

_(Bella)_

Las palabras empezaron a perder significado y las líneas de tiza en el pizarrón perdieron nitidez. Mire hacía la ventana, donde el sol de la mañana brillaba con fuerza. ¿Era mi imaginación o no solo las líneas del pizarrón perdían nitidez? Los colores estaban más opacos desde el día de mi humillación personal. El día que lo conocí.

No solo me había portado como una tonta al ponerme brava por una ridiculez, si no que había hasta balbuceado. Solo el recuerdo de mi pequeña y vergonzosa charla con él me hacía querer hundirme en la tierra y desaparecer. Me sentía totalmente vulnerable, como una chiquilla perdida, toda la fuerza y firmeza que había desarrollado desde el día de la muerte de mis padres, al hacerme cargo de mi vida y la de mi hermano, habían desaparecido con un soplo de viento… o más bien, con un soplo de _él._

Lo único que podría decirme parar consolarme era que si el destino era medianamente bueno conmigo, más nunca lo volvería a ver.

Y adivinen qué.

Me moría en deseos de verlo, por lo que mi patético consuelo era más una forma de deprimirme. Recordé su rostro perfecto y perdí el aliento, recordé su voz aterciopelada y mis oídos no escucharon nada más, recordé la última vez que lo vi, con su rostro sorprendido en medio de mi humilde cuarto, desentonando con un brillo angelical, recordé su tacto, su mirada, su calor, su cabello y ya yo estaba muy, pero que muy lejos de la realidad.

Recordé, con la sensación de una piedra en el estomago y con más vergüenza de la normal, lo que paso después de que _Edward_ se fuera de la casa. Me había portado horrible.

…Había abierto la ducha, sin preocuparme en calentar en agua y me bañe en un tiempo record de 5 minutos, pude haberlo hecho más rápido, pero no quería que pensara que tenía una mala higiene. Me seque el cabello con brusquedad y lo cepille de dos jalones. Me vestí muy decentemente, con una franela de algodón que sabia que me daba figura y unos pantalones desgastados. Respire profundamente antes de salir del baño, tratando de calmarme para que no pareciera que me moría por volver a verlo, lo que era perfectamente cierto.

Al bajar, entre en la cocina como quien no quiere la cosa.

− ¿Y tu amigo?− pregunte, intentando controlar la voz.

La sonrisa de Emmett me desconcertó, aparto el envase de los hielos y me miro como un psicoanalista estudia a su paciente.

− Esa es la pijama para casos especiales ¿No?

− No digas estupideces.

Aguce el oído para escuchar si alguien estaba en él baño. Impaciente.

− Luces algo acalorada ¿Quieres hielo?

Se rió de su chiste el solo, mientras trataba de matarlo con la mirada.

− Edward se fue hace nada, te hubieses duchado más rápido…

_¡Demonios!_ y yo que había pensado en su percepción de mi higiene.

− ¿Eso a mí que me interesa?

Su mirada me hizo entender que sabía que MUCHO más de lo que parecía.

− Que bueno que sigues estudiando, porque actuando te mueres de hambre.

− Ese chiste esta muy rayado, hermanito.− A pesar de que él era la persona que más me conocía persistí en mi intento de que creyera que no me importaba.

− ¿Quieres que te hable de él?

Silencio… la idea era muy tentadora, pero que fuera mi hermano el que me hablara de él no tanto. Tomo mi silencio como un si.

− Es un sabelotodo, sabe mil idiomas y saca puras notas sobre notas, es un tipo raro, muy antiparabólico, pero es el rey de las chicas en el colegio… corre rapidísimo, es capitán del equipo de futbol y es muy intuitivo, a veces creo que me lee la mente.

Me quede callada ¿Qué podía decirle?

− Yo no te dije que me dijeras eso, no me interesa.

− Bella…− añadió de modo condescendiente.

− En serio, Emmett, cállate de una vez.

− No seas tonta.

− ¡No seas tonto tu! Te dije que no y es ¡No!

− ¡Terca!− gruño.

− ¡Idiota!

Me dieron ganas de lanzármele encima y jalarle el cabello, pero me pareció muy infantil.

− Cuando te pones así en serio actúas muy desagradable.

− Desagradable eres tú con la insistencia.

− Sabes que yo solo digo la verdad.− odie la sonrisa socarrona que me dedico. Lo odie porque era cierto, Emmett era la personas más honesta del mundo.

Solté un insulto mal pronunciado que pareció más un gruñido. Salí de la cocina tropezando con la alfombra solo para que el se riera más. Observe el desastre que estaba en la sala y le grite:

− ¡MÁS VALE QUE PARA MAÑANA TODO ESTE EN ORDÉN O TE JURO QUE TE MATO, EMMETT SWAN!

Su risa me saco de quicio, subí las escaleras como un tornado y cerré la puerta de un golpazo.

Horrible, así era como me sentía, no solo había parecido una idiota con Edward, si no que había sido muy desagradable con mí hermano. Al menos el no era muy rencoroso… Me di un golpe en la cabeza con la mesa del salón.

_Soy idiota_

− ¿Bella?− Dijo una voz cerca de mi.

− Creo que esta volviendo a estar conciente− dijo la voz de Angela, me la imagine rodando los ojos, justo como lo hacía casi siempre que yo dormía en las clases.

− ¡La clase!− grite dando un salto.

− Ya termino, Bella.− Dijo Jasper en voz conciliadora.

Varios de mis compañeros de clase rieron mientras recogían sus apuntes.

− Esta vez fue diferente.− comento Ángela a modo de información− en vez de quedarte dormida, has estado viendo el pizarrón con gesto de concentrada, pero cuando la clase termino no te movías ni parpadeabas.

− Los apuntes−recorde, como saliendo de un sueño.

− Yo te presto los mios− Dijo Angela con tono dulce, muy característico de ella.− ¿Paso algo ayer?

− Estas más… distraída que de costumbre.− termino Jasper.

− N-no…−tartamudee ¿Tanto me había trastornado ese chico?

Ambos rodaron los ojos, sin creerse mi mentira, pero lo ignoraron sabiendo que no diría nada más.

Les sonreí con sinceridad. Mis compañeros de la universidad y mis amigos, eran muy especiales y por bondad de la vida, me querían a pesar de mi… anormalidad. Angela era siempre muy dulce, tranquila y para nada parlanchina, por lo que podíamos estar horas juntas, calladas o hablando sin ninguna clase de presión. Y Jasper… era más reservado, siempre mostrando una antigua nostalgia que ni Angela ni yo entendíamos.

Salimos del salón al soleado patio, dirigiéndonos al estacionamiento.

− ¿Donde comemos hoy?− pregunto él último.

− Mmm… hoy no creo que coma con ustedes, le haré el almuerzo a mi hermano.

Angela y Jasper mi miraron confundidos por la extraña ruptura de nuestra rutina. La mayoría días al salir de clase, comíamos juntos en cualquier restaurante o lugar nuevo que saliera.

− ¿Te peleaste con él?

La boca se me abrió de sorpresa.

− ¿Cómo sabes?

− Nada dice más perdón a un hombre que la comida.− respondió Angela riendo.

− Pero eso no es lo que te ha mantenido distraída hoy, ¿verdad?− inquirió Jasper.

_Mi culpa _−pensé−_ ¿Quién me manda a tener amigos tan… perceptivos?_

Con un suspiro, dije lo que me atormentaba, al fin y al cabo sabía que ellos no me iban a mirar raro.

− Conocí a alguien.

Ellos esperaron para que prosiguiera.

− Es un amigo de mi hermano.

− ¿Te sientes mal porque es menor que tu?− preguntó Angela, solo porque ella lo preguntaba sabia que no era por interés personal, solo para ayudarme, pero estas palabras sacaron un nuevo complejo a mi ser.

Él era menor que yo… Puse a trabajar mi mente en matemáticas. Si yo tenia veintiún años el tendría diecisiete, nos llevábamos cuatro fatídicos años. Suspire. ¿Cuántos complejos más me iba a poner la vida?

− No te sientas mal, Bella− murmuro Jasper.

− Si.− coincidió Angela− Para el amor no hay edades.

Se despidió con un guiño y se fue a paso lento. Jasper se quedo un segundo más para comprobar si estaba bien. Al parecer así era, porque se despidió y siguió Angela.

− ¿Te importa si buscamos Ben antes?− escuche que decía Angela por el camino.

Me voltee algo mareada, al entrar en la calurosa cabina de mi pickup me concentre en no pensar en nada además de volver a casa.

Conduje con él mismo cuidado de siempre hasta mi casa y me alegre al no ver a Emmett en ella, puse mucho cuidado en hacer la cena −Lasaña, comida favorita de mi hermano− e hice comida para mucho más de dos personas, ya que Emmett comía el doble de su peso diario. Sonreí mientras escribía "Perdona por ser una hermana horrible" con salsa de tomate, no podría almorzar con él, como siempre, pero al menos iba a tener una grata sorpresa cuando llegara. Después limpie la cocina minuciosamente y me duche antes de salir al trabajo. Hacer la parte de mi vida que tenia tan olvidada me hizo sentir algo mejor.

Llegue a mi trabajo justo a la hora.

Yo trabajaba de cajera en una tienda de ropa no muy conocida, por lo que la mayoría de los días eran tranquilos y no me tocaba ningún trabajo difícil, pero era muy bien remunerado, por lo que aceptaba el trabajo agradecida, ignorando a mi jefe, que era más pesado que mis profesores.

− ¡Hola, compañera!− grito Alice dando saltitos al llegar. Brillando con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro. Me hizo sonreír a mi también.− Sospecho que será un buen día.

− Ojala.−coincidí, hoy el ánimo súper alto de Alice me hacía sentir bien, no como otros días en los que me provocaba pegarle con un coco en la cabeza.

− Te noto diferente, Bella. ¿te has enamorado últimamente sin decirme nada?

¡Oh, no, otra más!

¿Y la paciencia? ¡Perdida!

− ¡NO!

Sus pequeños ojitos de duendecillo se abrieron sorprendidos. A diferencia de Angela y Jasper, esta amiga mía era más… hiperactiva.

− ¿O sea que es cierto?− canturreo dando saltitos.

− Alice, lo conocí ayer en la noche, me porte como una estúpida, no puedo estar enamorada ¿ verdad que no? No de un niño de diecisiete años…

Me perdí en mis pensamientos. Pensamientos que había mantenidos retenidos en mi subconsciente y ahora salían a flote, rompiendo la aparente calma de mi vida. Me moría en deseos de verlo a él, de ver a un niño menor que yo. ¿Qué yo era exagerada? Quizas…

Las palabras descriptivas de Emmett me estremecieron, era líder del equipo de futbol, todo un galán, con mil chicas atrás de él… ¿Quién hombre en su sano juicio se fijaría en mí? Obviamente en la segundaria de ellos habían chicas guapísimas mucho más bien proporcionadas que yo. Y él no podría interesarse nunca de mí, ya que yo envejecería antes y todo el mundo se lamentaría de que una belleza tan despampanante como la de él fuera desperdiciada así. No había razón para que el se interesara en mi y no había razón para que yo me sintiera tan mal. Recordar que me había humillado frente a él no hacía mejor a la angustia que me embargaba. ¿Por qué esta resolución me hacía sentir así?

Estúpido amor.

Era exagerado, era precipitado, pero no tenía otra manera de llamar a este sentimiento que me llenaba y causaba tal ansia. ¿Cómo en menos de un día el centro de tu vida pasaba a ser una persona?.

Siempre que ese centro fuera Edward, no lo creía imposible.

*******

_Primero_… ¡Gracias por los Reviews!

Segundo… ¡Espero que les guste! Ahora tengo la cabeza un poquito revuelta, por lo que no estoy segura si lo que escribí tiene mucha coherencia, me dicen si hay partes en que no se entendía, no me exprese bien o si quizás las aburrí y se saltaron partes. Aunque ahorita releyéndolo y ¡Bella me parece una absoluta exagerada!

Un abrazote, Bárbara.


	4. Moral

**Moral**

_(Edward)_

El sol brillaba fuerte sobre mi cabeza, calentándome la coronilla de la cabeza mientras intentaba organizar y daba ordenes a mi equipo de futbol. Nunca había sido un chico distraído, hasta ahora. Vi un árbol muy bonito, de un hermoso color café que me recordó de inmediatamente a los ojos de ella. Olvide que tenia la bola en las manos y solo por este instante de desconcierto me cayeron la mitad de mi equipo de futbol encima.

Era bastante desagradable que diez hombres malolientes con cascos y hombreras enormes te cayeran encima cada dos minutos. Nunca me había pasado tan seguido, tal vez era porque yo era un excelente jugador, no estaba acostumbrado a estar en el piso y ahora estaba en medio de mis delirios, muy lejos del campo de juego.

− ¡Vamos Edward, apestas!

Ese comentario vino de mi siempre amable amigo Emmett.

− Lo siento.− masculle al tiempo que todos nos organizábamos para empezar el juego.− ¡UNO, DOS, TRES!

Al que le correspondía patear la pelota lo hizo, no lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo no lo logrará atrapar.

Corrí hacía la meta intentando concentrarme. Solo mire al cielo una vez, de un esplendido color azul claro, que automáticamente me recordó al mismo color de la habitación de Bella Swan.

− Auch− solté cuando de nuevo todos me cayeron encima.

− ¿¡Qué te pasa hoy!?−Preguntó Emmett con su siempre presente falta de tacto.

− No seas duro con él− Apunto Dave, un compañero de clases, mientras me ofrecía la mano para pararme− es la primera vez que está así desde… bueno, desde nunca.

Un murmullo de afirmación recorrió a todos los del equipo, que se reunían alrededor de nosotros. Pude distinguir otros motivos de confusión, que su "líder" se portara de forma tan poco frecuente como lo hacía hoy seguro los aturdía, reí entre dientes al pensar que yo era ejemplo de muchos a pesar de lo mucho que me desagradaba esto, el único que podía presumir de conocerme de verdad era Emmett, y eso que le ocultaba mi nueva fijación.

− La práctica terminó.− sentencie caminando hacía los vestidores de chicos.

Ahora venían los murmullos de queja.

− ¡Pero si solo llevamos practicando media hora!− grito alguien.

¿En serio? A mi me parecían horas.

− Entrenaremos mañana el doble de tiempo.

− Pero…

Me voltee a fulminar con la mirada al que quisiera quejarse, ya sin ninguna clase de paciencia. El muchacho que distinguí como Matt pareció congelarse bajo mi mirada y los demás se quedaron en absoluto silencio. El único con el aplomo necesario para rebatirme la orden me miro fastidiado, Emmett, seguro por eso era mi amigo… y seguro por eso todos los demás me trataban como un Dios, aunque yo nunca presumía de eso ni asumía el cargo que me daban.

Camine hacía los vestidores seguidos de muy pocos, ya que la mayoría se iban a ver las practicas de las animadoras al otro lado del campo. Suspire, mi vida monótona había sido rota bajo la presencia de Bella, pero al ver que mi instituto seguía igual que siempre, con los populares, nerds y góticos separados por un muro invisible, me daba nauseas.

El agua caliente de la ducha me relajo los músculos de la espalda llegándose consigo mi mente por esos minutos, el vapor fue casi un somnífero a mi mente sobre preocupada. ¡Cuanto deseaba poder dormir en ese momento, para soñar con Bella, como lo hacía desde hacía una semana cuando la conocí!. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí adentro, pero salir de la ducha casi fue doloroso, me enrolle una toalla en la cintura y me pare en frente de mi casillero, sin nada especial por hacer ni saber que hacer tampoco.

El murmullo del resto del equipo entro emocionado a los vestidores, rompiendo el silencio que tanto me gustaba.

− Debiste haber venido con nosotros.− dijo Emmett abriendo su casillero al lado del mio− Estaban haciendo pruebas para elegir nuevas animadoras hay muchísimas chicas nuevas que antes no había notado.

− Sabes que no me interesa ninguna.

− Se que solo te interesa Bella.

Su corrección me hizo reír. No había nada de mentira en eso.

− Pero por lo visto −continuo.− Has decidido tomar una posición pasiva con respecto a ella. Idiota, a mi parecer.

− A tu parecer todo el mundo es idiota− corregí.

Río por mi comentario, sabia que yo tenía razón.

− De todas maneras, tienes mala suerte, te he invitado todos los días que he podido a mi casa y Bella nunca está, en ese trabajo la explotan.− agregó con una mueca de disgusto al final.

− Es responsable.

Emmett bufó.

− Cuando mi mamá la mandaba a buscarme al preescolar ¡Se le olvidaba! Me quedaba una hora solo sentado en los columpios mirando a las animadoras practicar…

− ¡Que sufrimiento!− Rodee los ojos, la actitud de Emmett con respecto a las animadoras, había sido igual desde pequeño− No puedes ignorar una cara bonita.

El sonrío mostrando todos los dientes.

− Ellas son las que no ignoran esta cara bonita.− Dijo señalando su rostro con un giro de su muñeca.

− Eres terrible.

− Culpable.− anuncio dirigiéndose a las duchas.

Cuando ya hubo entrado, camine hasta los bancos al final y me senté recostando la cabeza a un poste, me sentí agradecido de que nadie me estuviera tomando en cuenta en ese momento y los del equipo pasaran sin prestarme atención, a veces ser un ejemplo en todo no era agradable. Reí entre dientes al pensar que eso sonaba muy egocéntrico.

A diferencia de mi, Emmett disfrutaba por completo las ventajas con las animadoras por ser del equipo pero yo nunca lo había echo y no pensaba empezar ahora, cuando al fin, una chica diferente a todas me había llamado la atención. Suspire.

Ir todos los días a la casa de ellos, los hermanos Swan, no me había echo nada bien, porque esperar ansioso que Bella estuviera en la casa cuando nunca estaba me había dejado con los ánimos por el piso. Sabia que era inútil ir a esas horas, me había aprendido su horario de universidad y de trabajo, una vez que entre en su casa y vi el papelito con una letra desigual y poco decorada en la mesa de la cocina. _Su_ letra.

Hoy tendría que trabajar hasta tarde. Hoy no aceptaría la invitación de Emmett para ir a su casa.

Parecía que a él le encantaba la idea de que ella y yo estuviésemos juntos, pero sospechaba que era por motivos personales ya que cuando la mencionaba, hablaba como si estuviese pensando en la persona más terca de todas. A mi me daba risa, pero anotaba mentalmente que era una persona testaruda. Quizás pensaba que, como a muchas personas, _el amor_ lo ablandaba.

No tenía idea de cuan equivocado estaba, porque que ella sintiriera _amor_ por mi, un chico menor que ella y por supuesto que sin ningún tipo de experiencia en ese campo, parecía tan imposible como llegar al cielo con una cuerda.

Me lamente por no haber salido nunca con una chica en planes amorosos de verdad. Recordé la cita que tuve con Kate hacía unos años, ella me había invitado y como no tenía nada importante que hacer, acepte. Habíamos durado toda la velada hablando y riendo, y a pesar de sus insinuaciones me mantuve muy al margen. Al final, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Lamentablemente no era solo amistad lo que yo aspiraba de Bella, si no, no me hubiese importado tanto verla o no y que yo fuera obviamente menor que ella.

Por como actúo en su casa… yo no era ni de su agrado. Lo que me hacía ansiar ganarme su confianza, sin la minima idea si eso podría ser verdad por la retorcida forma en que aquella chica pensaba. Suspire ¿Por qué últimamente suspiraba tanto?

Un resplandor plateado capto mi atención.

El casillero de Emmett estaba abierto con sus cosas desordenadas mitad en el piso. Ninguno de los que allí pasaban parecía ver el interés que yo le había tomado a sus cosas tan de repente, porque allí, entre sus pantalones de mezclilla y el casco del equipo, estaban las plateadas y relucientes llaves de su casa.

_La misma casa de ella._

Nunca me había interesado el tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que de verdad llevaba una semana sin verla y la oportunidad que se me presentaba ahora era casi una bendición, o una maldición.

Camine como deslizándome hasta su casillero y sin apenas mover sus cosas saque sus llaves y las apreté fuerte en mi mano. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que pasaba, yo estaba solo en mi mundo con las llaves de la casa de Bella en mi mano.

Me imagine a mi mismo en la noche abriendo despacio la puerta de su casa y subiendo a paso lento las escaleras, abriendo la segunda puerta que me separaba de ella. Y escondiéndome en la noche, que era mi cómplice. No llegué a imaginármela a ella, porque sabía que la podría ver en tan solo unas horas.

¿Fue mi imaginación que al mirarme en el espejo viera un brillo maniático en mis ojos? Casi al instante me quise dar golpes en la cabeza contra los casilleros, pero probablemente mis compañeros se darían cuenta y me tacharían de _loco_. Lástima que tenía una imagen que aparentar.

Pero…

¿A mi que me importaba mantener la imagen ahora que había encontrado lo que quería? O más bien a quién quería. Además, ¡Ni que yo fuera a gritarlo por todo el instituto! Emmett ni siquiera sospecharía que yo le había robado las llaves, el era sumamente distraído, incluso me podría burlar de él por haberlas perdido y al día siguiente −después de haberle sacado un duplicado a la llave principal− las dejaría en el casillero y me burlaría de Emmett de nuevo por ser un ciego y no verlas la primera vez. El plan era perfecto.

La voz de Carlisle apareció en mi mente como la voz de mi conciencia, recordándome con paciencia infinita que robar, así fueran unas míseras llaves, estaba mal.

Me queje con un gruñido.

¿Qué prefería yo? Romper la moral en la que me habían criado y ver por un corto momento a la chica que me traía loco, bajo circunstancias insensatas, a seguir igual que hacía una semana, actuando como un pasivo.

Sonreí.

¿Rompiendo la confianza que Carlisle me daba y robando a mi mejor amigo?

_Las circunstancias insensatas no parecen tan malas…_

Emmett llego a los minutos y se despidió de mí con la típica frase de "¿vienes hoy a mi casa?" pero me negué con un asunto familiar, él no pareció impresionado y salio de los vestuarios con la mayoría de los chicos, con un alegre repiquetear de llaves plateadas en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Suspire. Malditos suspiros.

…

Afortunadamente, "romper la moral en la que me habían criado" podía separarse fácilmente con un _o_ de "ver por un corto momento a la chica que me traía loco"

Me encontraba estacionado en el mercedes negro de Carlisle, atrás de una enorme pickup roja. Me había molestado un poco el echo de no poder estacionarme justo enfrente, pero no podía quejarme ya que me estaba dando el lujo de hacer mi primer acto vandálico, si con acto vandálico me refiero a espiar a Bella en su casa, muy certeramente.

Me había aliviador el hecho de que no tenía ningunas llaves con las cuales entrar y no estaba quebrando ninguna norma. Ni Esme ni Carlisme me habían dicho nunca que no espiara a la gente, puro tecnicismo.

También me aliviaba no estar en mi carro, pero mucho más no saber exactamente que hacer. No sentí en un solo momento ganas de dejar de hacer lo que quería hacer, aunque la culpa me martillaba la cabeza. Cuando baje del carro y la puerta cerro con un clic, un suave viento me alboroto el cabello, dándome ánimos para continuar, despertando mis sentidos. A pesar de ser las dos de la mañana, no tenía nada de sueño.

Rodee la casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, incluso la de su cuarto. La puerta principal estaba cerrada y la de atrás también. Las ventanas solo se podían abrir por dentro y el árbol que estaba cerca de su cuarto estaba muy lejos para mi gusto. Si yo iba a espiarla, le iba a sacar el mayor jugo posible.

Frustrado. Me sentía frustrado. No había modo de entrar.

Me quede parado debajo de su ventana mirándola con rabia, deseando que de repente yo pudiera saltar tan alto.

Otra pequeña ventisca me alboroto el cabello y las cortinas de una ventanita la cual no me había fijado antes. Una ventana abierta. Me reí del tipo que había dicho que cuando una puerta se cierra otras miles se abren. ¿Quién necesitaba una puerta cuando estaba una ventana?.

No fue difícil entrar, apoye mis manos en el marco de la ventana y de un salto la cruce cayendo con firmeza en el suelo del baño. Me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo, por una vez, todas las actividades de deporte que realizaban me servían de algo. La puerta ya estaba abierta, por lo que camine en silencio y subí las escaleras más silencioso que un fantasma. Evite el cuarto escalón que chirriaba.

No mire al cuarto de Emmett puesto que sus ronquidos se escuchaban desde abajo.

Me pare firmemente en frente de la puerta de Bella y apoye una mano en ella, dispuesto a entrar, pero vacilé.

Obviamente a ella no le gustaría que yo la espiara, pero ella no se tenía que enterar. Ella era mayor que yo, mil veces más madura, más bella, más inteligente y con esa gracia que la hacía parecer tan inocente, cualidad que nadie que yo conociera tenía. Nunca estaría a su nivel, nunca le gustaría, nunca me amaría como yo la amaba ahora a ella.

Quería entrar, pero mi moral me jalaba hacía el lado contrario, pensado en intentar olvidarme de ella desde ahora.

Ahora que tenía más que claro que ella nunca me pertenecería, que estaba prohibida para mi presencia que la acosaba, tenía mas deseos de verla que nunca y solo nos separaba una puerta. Solo la vería para decir adiós a algo que nunca había existido.

_Al diablo con la moral._

Empuje la puerta.

_La vi._

− Edward…−susurró con sus labios de rosa.

Jadee.

Me petrifique.

_La vi_ _dormida_.

Comprendí.

Bella hablaba en sueños y soñaba conmigo como yo con ella.

Como un plan que ya había sido pensado antes, decidí esperar el momento perfecto para volver a verla, algo casual, y así empezar a conquistarla para ser a quien ella le dijera que si.

Fui Feliz.

*******

_¡Estoy emocionada!_ Adoro a Edward… es el vampiro de mis sueños. Tal vez algún día haga una historia con el Edward vampiro, lo adoro.

Espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi.

¡Gracias por los reviews!

Besos, Bárbara.


	5. Chantaje

**Chantaje**

_(Bella)_

El día en el trabajo había empezado normal. Normal dentro de mi propia normalidad desde hacía diez días y casi cinco horas. ¿Era muy enfermo llevar la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba _conociéndolo_? Si con conociéndolo me refiero a verlo una sola vez en la vida…

Rosalie y Alice deshacían la tienda mientras la primera se probaba cuantos vestidos caían en sus manos, Alice le ayudaba a abotonarse los botones de la espalda y se dedicaba a halagar lo espectacularmente bien que le quedaban todos. Yo ya había superado mis problemas de autoestima desde la primera vez que conocí a Rosalie, tan hermosa como siempre.

Mi primer día de trabajo ella había entrado por la puerta como la dueña del local, y me dedico una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes blancos.

− ¿Eres la nueva empleada?− Había preguntado amablemente.

Yo tartamudee un si mientras asentía.

− Genial, adoro esta tienda.− Con estas simples palabras, había empezado a probarse todo cuanto conocía mientras yo la ayudaba en algunas combinaciones con lo poco que sabia de la moda y muy lentamente, viéndola más de un año seguido en aquella tiendita a la que yo no le veía nada de especial, nos fuimos haciendo amigas. Alice había adquirido el trabajo después de un mes, tras haber insistido tanto al jefe que quería trabajar conmigo que el la dejo ¿Cómo no resistirse a ella?

Una pulla de celos me llego al estomago al pensar que a los cuarenta años, ella seguiría igual de hermosa y yo tendría las temidas arrugas recorriéndome el rostro y Edward, de treinta y seis años, tendría el rostro igual de perfecto que ahora.

A pesar de los diez días transcurridos, recordaba con facilidad las finas líneas de su rostro y el color exacto de sus ojos verdes.

− ¿Bella?− llamo Alice.− ¿Qué tal este vestido?

− Perfecto.

− Eso dices de todos− se quejo Rosalie con un vestido rojo excesivamente escotado.

− Es que todos te quedan perfectos.

− Oh, no es cierto− Dijo con tono de modesta, pero sonrío con suficiencia, obviamente pensaba que yo tenía razón.

Un minuto después, yo ya estaba pensando en mi galán sin siquiera intentar parar al continuo parloteo de Alice y Rosalie.

− ¿Bella? ¿Bella?

Rosalie sacudía una mano en frente de mi rostro.

− ¿Qué le pasa?− pregunto Rosalie a Alice, ahora lucia un vestido azul, solo un poquito más decente.

− Anda así desde hace una semana y algo−respondió Alice− pero no le pares, son los efectos del amor.

Rosalie ahogo un grito.

− ¡Bella! ¿Cómo no me dijiste que te gustaba alguien?

− No me lo ha dicho a mi tampoco− dijo Alice con un puchero.

Eso significaba que no le había dicho su nombre, porque si no ya la vería haciendo las tarjetas de la boda. Bella… Bella… ¿Bella qué? ¡Yo ni me sabia su apellido!

− ¡Es tan romántico!− continuo, poniéndose un vestido por encima y dando vueltas como bailarina− Un amor secreto… que no quiere revelar por miedo a que organice la boda.

− ¿Cómo sabes eso?− gruñi.

− ¡Valla! Despertaste.

Rosalie me mostró un precioso vestido azul oscuro, casi negro.

− ¿Qué te parece?− pregunto Alice, ahora que me daba cuenta, ella llevaba puesto un vestido rosado puesto. Rodee los ojos, era común que entre Alice y Rosalie acabaran con toda la mercancía de la tienda y tras estos despojos me daba cuenta que Alice solo trabajaba por los descuentos de empleados, llenar con algo su currícula y mucho mejor porque podía pasarla conmigo, ya que sus padres Carlisle y Esme, unos señores en extremo amables y jóvenes, era riquísimos.

− Es lindo.

Realmente no lo había detallado bien, pero no tenía interés en hacerlo tampoco.

− ¿Solo lindo ?Todo lo que yo elijo es excesivamente hermoso.− sentenció Rose.

Yo rodee los ojos.

− Igual de excesivo que tú autoestima.

Alice río con su voz de campanilla.

− ¿Quieres probártelo? Te quedaría muy bien.

− Pero estoy trabajando.

− ¡Vamos Bella! No hay nadie en la tienda.

− Si, además necesitas algo lindo que ponerte para el coctel de Rose.

− ¿Coctel? ¿Cuál coctel?

En perfecta sincronización, Rosalie y Alice pusieron los ojos en blanco.

− Hace un rato Rosalie nos invito y tú asentiste.− explico Alice como si yo fuera una niña pequeña.

¿Asentí? Solo recordé un momento en que había asentido y era en mi recuerdo de cuando conocí a Rosalie. Demonios, estúpido inconsciente.

Hasta momento no me había dado cuenta de la hermosa carta color crema que reposaba enfrente de mí en mesa de cajera con mi nombre escrito en prodigiosa letra café invitándome a un coctel que el padre de la señorita Rosalie Hale daba en honor a que su hija había encontrado trabajo. Bufé.

− ¿Te harán una fiesta por qué conseguiste trabajo?

− ¡Mi papi es encantador!

Al parecer no había notado mi sarcasmo.

− ¿En que trabajaras?

− Aún no se, mi papá me lo consiguió y dijo que era una sorpresa.

_Ricos_, pensé rodando los ojos.

− ¿Entonces te pruebas el vestido?− pregunto Alice.

− ¿Me queda de otra?

− No. Genial.

¿Fue mi imaginación o su sonrisa parecía demoníaca?

No pasaron cinco minutos y ya Alice me hacía dar vueltas con el vestido puesto al frente de un gran espejo de la tienda. Yo no le preste atención a mi reflejo.

− Se te ve genial, con los accesorios perfectos…

Empezó a cavilar en posibles opciones entre sus accesorios y yo lamente haberme metido en eso ¿Qué haría durante toda la fiesta? Probablemente me aburría… pero si no resaltaba nada podría irme lo más rápido posible.

− Bella ¿Podrías mirarte al espejo?

Rodando los ojos mire al gran espejo entre los vestidores. La boca se me abrió de golpe. Me veía muy alta por el corte elegante del escote, que no era absolutamente casi nada y me caía en vuelos hasta la rodilla, mi piel parecía brillar con la tela y mi cintura parecía un perfecto reloj de arena.

− Tienes un cuerpo muy bien formado, siempre lo ocultas con esas ropas feas que usas.− dijo Rosalie atrás de mí. Por el reflejo vi que sostenía con fuerza el vestido rojo que antes de había probado y un brillo celoso le cubría los ojos.

¿En serio ella podía estar celosa de mí con el mil veces más espectacular cuerpo que ella tenía? Rodee los ojos. A veces podía ser una niña muy malcriada.

− Este decidido, ese es el que usaras en la fiesta de Rose− dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Me quedaba tan increíblemente bien y era tan cómodo, que por primera vez no me queje al ver el precio.

Después de eso y de cambiarme, me dejaron sentarme en mi silla de cajera a seguir observándolas. Alice miro confundida a Rosalie cuando se empezó a probar otros vestidos mucho más extravagantes, al parecer ella se había elegido por el rojo antes de que yo me probara el mío que ahora reposaba en la barra al lado de mí.

Sonreí, con la loca esperanza de que a Edward le gustara... cuando tal vez el nunca lo iba a ver.

Mi celular sonó con su timbre de siempre reclamando mi atención. No era un número conocido así que atendí con algo de curiosidad. ¿Sería que Edward tenía celular?

_Tonta −_pensé_−, todo el mundo tiene uno, obvio que si._

− ¿Aló?

− _¿Habla la señorita Bella Swan, hermana de Emmett Swan?_

De repente me altere, si Emmett quería decirme algo solo me llamaría, pero que otra persona tuviera noticias de él me hacía esperar las peores cosas.

− S-si…− el tartamudeo de mi voz puso en guardia a mis amigas.− ¿Está bien? ¿Le p-paso algo?

− _No, tranquilícese señorita Swan, Emmett esta bien, pero en algunos problemas, puedo asegurarlo−_ dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea, con una voz severa.

La preocupación se esfumo para darle paso a la ira.

− ¿Qué hizo ahora?

− _Deberá venir ahora mismo a Phoenix High School para que hablemos de eso._

− Iré en seguida.

…

Alice no se había negado a suplantarme en el trabajo mientras iba ver en que se había metido mi hermano. No era raro en el meterse en problemas, mayormente por tonterías, pero el hecho de que ahora supiera que el tenía un particular compañero de clases de alteraba _un poquito _los nervios. Quizás MUCHO era la palabra correcta.

Conduje más rápido de lo normal, ansiosa pero a la vez temerosa. La rabia que había sentido con mi hermanito se había esfumado por completo para darle paso a la ansiedad, una totalmente inofensiva. Ahora entendía porque Emmett insistía tanto en que Edward y yo fuéramos _algo _o tal vez la lasaña que le había preparado −y le había gustado tanto− estuviera ya piche cuando se la comió. Reí por lo bajo.

Llegar al Phoenix High School me recordó lo diferente que era de mi antiguo instituto en Fork. Solo los recuerdos me aterraban, por lo que lleve mis pensamientos a casi un campo igual de aterrador pero mucho más placentero. Edward.

Aparque mi pickup lo más cerca posible de la dirección, con un hermoso sol fulgurante sobre mi cabeza fría. Tome mi bolso e inspire aire, me erguí y arregle mi pelo para parecer algo mayor.

Entre con una seguridad que no sentía, evitando mirar adentro de los salones de clases para buscar mi objetivo de fijación y empezar a temblar allí mismo. Me lamente haber caminado tan rápido, quizás me lo hubiese tropezado si fuera más lento.

Al entrar en pequeña dirección lo primero que vi fue a Emmett cabeceando en una de las sillas de espera.

− ¿Te da sueño meterte en problemas?− le pregunte para que despertara.

− ¿Ah?− respondió frotándose los ojos con los puños. Al entender de que hablaba me sonrío.− Apuesto a que tu hubieses echo lo mismo en mi lugar.

− No creo− lo fulmine con la mirada.

− Yo si, somos sangre de la misma sangre.

La directora me vio desde adentro de su oficina y me hizo pasar de inmediato.

− Ya veremos −murmure abriendo la puerta.

El despacho tenía la misma decoración monótona de todo.

− Buenos días Srta. Swan− saludo cortésmente la directora, con expresión aburrida, parecía que llevaba toda una vida haciendo lo mismo… probablemente fuera cierto. Hizo una señal para que me sentara y obedecí.

− Buenos Días. ¿Puedo saber que hizo Emmett ahora?

Estaba decidida a salir de allí lo más pronto posible, revolvía mis manos inquieta ¿Qué sabia yo si Edward estaba a sus unos metros de distancia? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si lo viera?

− Por supuesto, es usted su tutora legal.

Asentí aunque no lo ameritaba. Un reflejo verde me hizo percatarme de la gran ventana que tenía a mi derecha, donde daba a un campo lleno de animadoras practicando. Intente no pensar en cosas verdes.

− Pues resulta que el Sr. Swan agredió físicamente a uno de sus compañeros de un curso menor.

La boca se me abrió. Emmett nunca haría una cosa así a no ser que esos muchachos estuvieran haciendo algo peor.

− ¿Por qué?− pregunte. Parecía idiota con la boca abierta, así que la cerré.

− Al perecer los alumnos de un curso menor implicados estaban _jugando _con un perro.

− ¿Jugando?

− Molestaban al animal. Torturándolo es una palabra muy fuerte. Emmett lo tomo personal, así que golpeo a uno mientras que el otro alumno salía corriendo, tropezó con una rama de árbol y quedo inconciente. El otro salio con la nariz rota.

Ahora sabia que quería decir Emmett con lo de que yo había echo lo mismo. Me pregunte inconscientemente donde estaría Edward en ese momento, me sentí culpable al pensar que quería que estuviese implicado para verlo a él también sentado en la salita.

− Ambos alumnos están en él hospital siendo atendidos. Pero confesaron tener la culpa, por lo que el perro fue llevado a la perrera municipal y Emmett no tendrá que afrontar muchos problemas, aunque obviamente esto afectara su curriculum.

− Es injusto.− Me quejé− Emmett más bien fue como el héroe.

− En la vida real.− dijo la directora con rudeza− Las cosas no se tratan por se un héroe y todo el mundo tiene que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

La fulmine con la mirada mientras ella me fulminaba a mi. Ninguna quiso mantener más el tono cordial.

− ¿Hará servicio comunitario?

− Tenía otra idea en mente.− agrego maquiavélicamente.

De repente compadecí a mi hermanito. No iba a poder huir de esta tan fácil.

− ¿Sabe que anualmente realizamos un viaje extraescolar?

¿A dónde quería llegar esa vieja saliéndose del tema? Asentí lentamente. Recordé haber firmado un permiso para viajar el año pasado.

− Normalmente muchos padres se apuntan para ir, pero este año no tenemos casi personal, por lo que buscamos gente joven y fuerte para que nos acompañe y ayude a cuidar a los muchachos.

Oh oh.

− Yo no soy fuerte.− Agregue rápidamente, casi como un jadeo.

− Pero puede ayudar a supervisar.

− Tengo que estudiar, además de trabajar. −añadí mordazmente− No.

− Si lo hace, podríamos olvidar permanentemente este asunto, no afectaría el curriculum de Emmett y este podría seguir en el equipo de Futbol.

Oh oh. Si Emmett era expulsado del futbol esto definitivamente lo deprimiría y yo tenía bien claro que era lo que a él más le gustaba hacer. Sin embargo, no pude evitar odiar a esa señora por su método.

− ¿Me intenta Chantajear?

Ella me sonrío, resaltando las arrugas de sus mejillas. Apuesto a que sabía de la pasión de Emmett por ese deporte.

− Comprende rápido.

Con un rápido movimiento saco de una armario de detrás de ella una carpeta marrón que identifique como el historial escolar de Emmett. Empezó a abanicarse con él sin dejar la sonrisa desaparecer.

− Eso no es legal.

− Pero más nadie lo tiene que saber.

Una vocecita del intercomunicador pidió la presencia de la directora en un aula de clase. Ella me miro con gesto aburrido.

− La dejare pensar unos minutos. Recuerde que podría olvidarlo todo si solo usted aceptara.

Gruñí al verla salir y me levante de mi silla impotente ¿Ahora que haría? Ir a una estúpida excursión con mi torpeza o ver a Emmett sufrir. La opción estaba más que clara, pero ser victima de las maquinaciones de esa mujer me arruinaba el día. Camine de un lado a otro revolviéndome las manos. En una de esas tome la carpeta de Emmett y la abrí casi con rabia. Su rostro sonriente de mostraba una sonrisa apagada.

El estomago se me revolvió. Esa foto la tomamos un mes después de accidente, cuando tenía que cambiarse de colegio. Tenía que sacrificarme por él, el deporte lo había ayudado mucho a superar su... _dolor. _Y no podía perderlo.

Ya más calmada, me senté de nuevo en la silla y me puse a divagar sin intentar pensar en mi chantaje por la habitación e insistentemente, como reclamando los minutos que estuve sin pensar en él, Edward volvió a mis pensamientos más rápido de lo planeado.

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza cuando detuve mi vista en el cajón de donde ella había sacado la carpeta de Emmett. Un escalofrío de excitación me recorrió la columna al pensar que allí estaba la carpeta de Edward con una probable fotografía de él.

El echo de volver a verlo aunque fuera en foto, me emociono.

Sin pensarlo camine hasta el cajón y lo abrí de un golpe, rápido, para que la directora no me viera si llegaba.

Fruncí el ceño, estaban organizadas por apellido. Que más, esto no me desanimo en absoluto. Salte las letras "A" "B" y "C". No me parecía que su apellido empezara por esas letras. Pero por suerte del destino al abrir las "D" se me vino una ultima carpeta de "C" que solo llamo mi atención porque tenía el mismo apellido que mi mejor amiga.

_Cullen, Edward_

¿Cuántos Edwards había en el mundo? Solo él, obviamente para mí. ¿Cuántos Cullens habían? Quizás más… reí bajo la absurda coincidencia de que el y Alice tuvieran el mismo apellido.

Al abrí la carpeta me quede sin aire. Sus ojos me devolvían la mirada con su hermoso color verde brillando, nunca me había gustado tanto el verde hasta ahora.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, mi lado malo me insistió en que tomara la foto y la guardara_ para mí._

La consciencia no me molesto, pues esa aborrecible mujer me estaba chantajeando. ¿Qué importaba entonces que yo tomara algo que tenía más significado para mí que para ella? El bolso lo había dejado en la silla y si volvía y luego regresaba tardaría mucho, por lo que estire el cuello de mi camisa y sostuve la fotografía entre la liga de mi brasier y mi piel. Cruce los dedos para que no se notara y volví a mi puesto. La adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo tenso, disfrutando del acto vandálico al pensar en el simple papel impreso con su rostro que era mi recompensa.

Me relajé al sentarme, sonriendo como tonta. Estaba tan emocionada, que me aburrí pasado unos segundos de que la directora no llegaba, así que me pare y empecé a dar vueltas a la habitación de nuevo. Mire abstraída a la ventana, deseaba ver la foto lo antes posible, quería salir huyendo para poder verlo por más tiempo…

… Y sus ojos verdes me devolvieron la mirada.

¿Cuándo mis pensamientos se habían solidificado en la realidad? Porqué el mismísimo Edward Cullen me miraba sonriente desde la ventana.

Nunca habría reaccionado como lo hice de haberlo pensado antes, pero camine los pasos que me separaban de la ventana y la abrí de par en par.

− ¡Edward!

El me miro sorprendido mientras me sonrojaba al instante y daba dos pasos hacía atrás.

− Hola Bella.

Me di cuenta de que cargaba su uniforme de futbol y lo único que se veía de su rostro era los brillantes ojos, ya que el resto quedaba cubierto por el casco. Su aroma era mejor del que recordé de aquella vez ya tan lejana que había entrado en mi cuarto, a pesar de que estaba sudado y diminutas gotas de sudor le cubrían la frente, no dejaba de ser menos sexy. Un aroma más concentrado, más masculino y algo más pesado, como una mezcla de caramelo quemado y flores. Me deleite con solo olerlo.

Se quito el casco y lo coloco en el afeitar de la ventana, su cabello quedo libre para que el viento que solo en ese momento pasaba, lo despeinara naturalmente. Aguante un gemido.

− Luces bien− me dijo distraído, mirando hacía mi rostro pero no mis ojos.

− ¿Por qué no pasas?− Dije estúpidamente. ¿Lo invitaba a pasar por una ventana a la dirección de su colego? Valla tontería.

El esbozo una sonrisa torcida que hizo que de mi corazón un enredo de latidos.

Coloco sus manos en el marco de la ventana y de un salto ágil, parecido al de un puma, cruzo la ventana para quedar a solo medio metro de mí.

Me quede quietecita en mi lugar. Quise dar un paso hacía él, pero me contuve.

− Saltas bien ventanas.− comente riendo. A pesar de que mi corazón parecía un tambor acelerado y mis instintos me gritaban que saltara sobre él, me resultaba muy fácil estar a su lado y reír también.

− Tengo algo de experiencia.− El río mucho mas encantadoramente que yo mientras se apoyaba en la misma ventana y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

− ¿Entras a lugares por ventanas muy a menudo?− Levante una ceja. Yo no sabía nada de él, por lo que podía ser un agente secreto y yo no lo sabría, aunque tampoco era que me importaba.

− Solo a veces− El seguía sonriendo.

− Solo he saltado una ventana en mi vida y fue la de mi casa, una que esta en el piso de abajo… el día que nos conocimos, había dejado las llaves en el trabajo y pues… tu sabes, no tenía como entrar, Emmett no me habría la puerta.

_Genial Bella, hablando como una lora de nuevo._

El se río de otra cosa que yo no entendí. Pero solo que riera me ponía contenta. Parecio ponerse tenso de repente y como cosa rara, no lo entendí ¿Qué era bipolar o algo así?

− He visto esa ventana, es peligroso que la dejen abierta, alguien podría entrar.

No entendía la expresión de su rostro, parecía temer por algo, aunque no estaba segura de que.

− A mi no me parece peligroso dejarla abierta.

¿Yo había dicho eso? Ni se de donde venía.

Me sonrío con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya y pareció relajarse.

El silencio que prosiguió eso fue una clase de investigación, nos miramos profundamente a los ojos y una clase de aurora mágica invadió el lugar, tal vez era mi mente embotellándose en lo perfecto del momento. No había una pizca de tensión, parecía que mis pies no tocaran el suelo.

− Bella, yo…

Su voz acompaño perfectamente el momento. Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba hermoso. Unos labios que solo tenía a unos palmos de distancia… ¿Cuándo nos habíamos acercado tanto?

El momento parecía eterno. Solo tenía que acercarme _un poquito_.

Escuche a través de una pared las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba.

_Solo unos centímetros más…_

− Alguien viene.− Dijo Edward con dulzura, pero cortando el momento tan limpiamente que recobrar mis sentidos fue doloroso.

Tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, apoyo sus manos en mis hombros y rozo sus labios en mi mejilla. De un salto salio por la ventana y me miro ya desde el otro lado mientras se ponía el casco.

− ¡Edward!−casi grite, susurrandole− Deberíamos salir algún día.

El asintió sonriéndome con la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

− Espero verte _muy _pronto.

Una sola mirada más y ya no lo veía. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? ¿Una ilusión?

− ¿Srta. Swan?− pregunto una voz todo lo contrario a la que antes había escuchado− ¿Le ocurre algo?

No pude contestar. Estaba muda si no era para responder al llamado de mi amado, mi príncipe azul hecho realidad, mi propio amor. Mire al fondo del cielo despejado, sintiendo mi corazón desbocado llamar a Edward.

Ya entendía la frase de que para el amor no había edades.

…porque de repente cuatro años no significaban nada.

***

_Chan chan chan chaa…_ ¡Ojala les guste! Me debo dar algún golpe para que las cosas vallan más despacio, siento que corro con la relación de los dos… ¡pero es tan irresistible!

Hoy quiero recomendarles una canción que me mata. Se llama "Hoy tengo miedo" y la canta el grupo Fobia. No se porque, me recordó a este fic y solo algo a Crepúsculo (Además de mi historia de cada día).

¡Gracias por los Reviews!

Me despido, Bárbara.


	6. Un Pañuelo

**Un Pañuelo**

_(Edward)_

Sinceramente, mi vida, además de todas las que me rodeaban, nunca habían debajo de ser eso, vida. Valiosas, por supuesto, pero que una vida en particular existiera nunca me había llamado la atención, ahora la existencia, su vida, su presencia, era lo más importante para mi.

Curioso, que solo haberla visto esos escasos minutos en la dirección me hubiesen hecho sonreír por el resto del día.

Las mejillas casi me dolían de lo tensa que las tenía, pero era una sensación placentera, la de sonreír por algo tan trivial que me encantaba.

No me fui a los vestidores como hubiese debido, si no que solo tome mi morral y me fui a mi auto, deseoso de estar en mi cuarto para durar horas y horas mirando el techo como usualmente lo hacía desde que la había conocido. Mi mente había perdido algo de coherencia al pensar en ella. Las cosas carecían de significado ahora que algo con mucho más valor había aparecido.

No me di cuenta de que alguien estaba apoyado en mi volvo hasta que estire la mano para jalar la manilla y en vez de eso estaba la cintura de alguien. Aleje la mano a la vez que subí la vista.

− ¡Ah! Hola, Tanya.

− ¿Te sorprendí?− pregunto la chica rubia, más sorprendida que yo.

− Algo así− acepte riendo un poco. Con la sonrisa tatuada en mis labios.

− Nunca te puedo tomar por sorpresa− añadió desconfiada.

− Siempre hay una primera vez− dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella asintió sumergida en sus pensamientos que no me fueron difíciles de adivinar, seguramente estaba allí por lo mismo de siempre, su atracción hacía mi.

− ¿necesitas algo?

No era mi intención ser grosero, pero definitivamente quería irme y sacármela de encima, _como siempre._

− Pues ahora que lo dices…−cambió el peso de pierna, confusa. Eso me llamo la atención, ella nunca lucia nerviosa y yo, solo por esta vez, no tenía idea de que se trataba.

− Hace un mes −continuó− tu y yo hablamos en la cafetería ¿Recuerdas de que?

¡Ah!

− Si.− recordaba bien esa conversación, porque había sido antes de conocer a Bella.

Ella me había abordado de una forma que no me dejaba forma de huir y yo muy pacientemente había aceptado a salir con ellas unas veces para ver si cambiaba de opinión. Cosa que yo sabía que no iba a pasar, pero por complacerla a ella y ver si podía sacármela de encima de una vez por todas.

Suspire.

La expresión de mi rostro le dio a entender que era lo que seguía.

− Lo siento Tanya, pero… Mmm… he cambiado de parecer. No me parece justo contigo que inicie algo que se no va a terminar bien, como tu lo esperabas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

− Lo supe desde que me rechazaste por primera vez.− Dijo segura, pero con un tono amargo.− Aunque ahora… ¿Es por la chica que estaba en la dirección contigo?

_¡Valla…!_

− Yo… Mmm… Ella es la hermana de Emmett, solo hablaba con ella.

− Si bueno, y yo soy rubia natural.− agrego irónicamente.

Yo voltee los ojos.

− Eres rubia natural, Tanya.

− ¿Tu como sabes?

− Solo lo sé− Dije viendo el reloj innecesariamente− Ahora si me disculpas… me marchó.

Ella pretendía ser graciosa y a pesar de que lo era, mi cabeza andaba por otro lado. Se movió para que yo abriera la puerta y entre rápidamente. Baje la ventanilla para despedirme con una palabra y cuando yo ya la cerraba de nuevo ella susurro un "suerte con la chica".

− Es la hermana de Emmett− masculle para mi.

_Que bien que eso no importa…_

Al llegar a mi casa dude en querer entrar, últimamente las cosas era algo más tensas… Al menos para mi, que era sometido a un exhaustivo interrogatorio de mi paradero en las últimas noche y a mi repentino cambio de humor. Sonreí con malicia, no me importaba con tal de verla a ella dormir, simplemente era algo incomodo después con Alice revoloteando a mi lado y sus insaciables preguntas, no esperaba el momento de vivir en un apartamento yo solo. Estacione me auto en el estacionamiento y me quede sentando pensando que hacer.

Mi teléfono celular sonó en ese momento.

_Hablando del rey de Roma_

− ¿Aló?− pregunte por costumbre.

− _Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte._− dijo la voz de Emmett a través del auricular.

Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue una foto de Bella, lo segundo, era la ropa interior de Bella. Lo tercero, una fotografía de Bella en ropa interior. La imagen vino muy rápido como para evitarla: Ella con lencería francesa, negra.

Contuve la respiración.

− _No se si te guste, bueno, no es un regalo, pero nunca me has dicho si te gustan…_

− ¿De que hablas?− pregunte concentrándome en su voz.

− _Ya verás, voy camino a tu casa._

− Yo también, será que nos vemos allá… ¡hablamos!

− _Espera_− dijo Emmett antes de que colgara, impaciente− _¿viste a Bella en el colegio?_

_Genial_, me dije volteando los ojos. Preferí no decir la verdad, ya que sonaría muy… muy poco yo.

_Lo cierto es que entre en la dirección para verl_a

− No, solo escuche los comentarios de que la guapa hermana de Swan estaba en el colegio.− Eso estaba bien, no era mentira.

Escuché la risa de Emmett desde el otro lado.

− ¿_No te pico el celo_?

Fingí exasperación.

− ¿Qué no piensas en otras cosas?

− Últimamente todo es tan aburrido…

Aprovechando su silencio, me despedí y le tranque antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando. ¿Celoso yo?

Probablemente la furia que había experimentado mientras escuchaba como los demás miembros del equipo de futbol hablaban de ella se debía a la simple razón de los celos. No era nada normal querer partirles la cabeza mientras elogiaban a ella como a cualquier otra chica que les pasara por enfrente, sin embargo, este pensamiento me crispo, Bella era mucho mejor que cualquier chica linda que pasara por allí.

Me baje del carro casi inconscientemente, pensando la mejor manera de aclararles a todos que ella era mía.

Algo en mi se sintió triunfal, ella me había dicho que deberíamos salir algún día. Ella sería mía.

Entre en la casa blanca sin rastro de Esme o Alice. Desconfíe si dirigirme hacía la cocina o no, pero la sed ganó.

− ¿Es una chica, verdad? − Dijo Alice cuando apenas pise la cocina, ella y Esme estaban cocinando, como cosa rara.

Tome un vaso de agua y empecé a beber ignorándolas.

− ¡Quien diría que Eddy no se aguantara al matrimonio!

Para eso si no estaba preparado, el agua se me atoro en la garganta y escupí la mitad en el lavaplatos.

Me sonroje a la vez que ella se reía. La imagen que ya antes se había diseñado en mi cabeza volvió a aparecer, me sentí algo sucio, nunca había tenido _esos_ pensamientos y me hacía sentir algo… sofocado. Mis pantalones de repente estuvieron algo apretados.

Esme solo levanto la vista alegre del bol que mezclaba.

− Si él es feliz… ¿Usas protección, hijo?

− Mamá, ¡No se trata de eso!− casi grite.

− Edward, sales de casa casi todas las noches y vuelves en la madrugada sonriendo como un tonto ¿qué más puede ser que sexo?

_Malvada familia con insomnio._

No quise pensar que _eso _sería mejor que observarla todas las noches, pero sacudí mi cabeza para alejar los pensamientos. Solo que ella estuviera consciente de mi presencia mientras la espiaba estaría algo mejor, siempre que le gustara.

− No les interesa saber que es, pero eso no es.− Aclare en un amago de salir de la cocina.

− Si eres feliz…−canturreo Esme de nuevo.

No era que me molestaba que ella se sintiese bien por mi, pero nunca me había hecho sentir tan incomodo en mi vida. Yo era un chico tranquilo, nunca los había hecho pasar una pena y prácticamente los modales habían nacido conmigo, aunque con la ayuda de Carlisle y Esme, yo era el hombre que era ahora y quería ser. Y con el "quería" me refiero a que nunca me hubiese imaginado espiando a una chica, por más encantadora que fuera… pero ella, Bella era infinitamente mejor y mucho más atractiva a mis instintos de acosador.

− Dime su nombre.− insistió Alice.

− Ni loco, ¿para que me prepares las tarjetas de boda?

Ella se quedo muy quieta, mirándome boquiabierta.

− ¿Qué te pasa?− Añadí algo nervioso, agitando una mano en frente de su rostro.

Esme se paró preocupada al lado de mí.

− Es que…−tartamudeó mi hermana mayor− Hoy mismo me pasó algo así con una amiga.

− ¿Con Rosalie y Bella?− pregunto Esme.

Ahora era mi turno para quedarme boquiabierto.

A Rosalie la conocía, había venido unas cuantas veces a la casa cuando acompañaba a mi insoportable hermanita a hacer compras, ¿Pero Bella? No podía ser la misma chica. Bella no podía conocerla.

− Estábamos trabajando y…

− ¿dónde?− pregunte interrumpiéndola.

− Dah, en mi trabajo, tonto.− Dijo Alice haciendo la "L" de looser con sus dedos, fingiendo marcarla en mi frente.

− Trabajas en la Boutique de la calle 44…− dije para recordarlo. ¿Sería que Bella trabajaba allí? No me atreví a mencionar su apellido para que Alice no se enterara si era la misma Bella.

¡Quien la aguantara si se enteraba…! Además, ella era mía.

− Si −confirmó ella mientras proseguía con su cuento− La verdad es que Bella ha estado algo pensativa últimamente, tropieza más de lo normal y se la pasa distraía, yo insisto es que es un hombre que el la tiene así, pero no quiere decir su nombre por la misma razón ya mencionada por Edward.

Ambas me miraron como si fuera un criminal.

− La verdad es que harían bonita pareja− sentenció Alice mirándome pícaramente.

− Tu te la vives de cupido, déjame quieto a mi.

− Si Alice, él ya parece tener novia −murmuro Esme−, pero me entristece que no la hayas querido presentar aquí en la casa, hijo, a Carlisle le encantaría.

− No es nada oficial, mamá.

Se me ocurrió que evitándolas no llegaría a nada. No era una mentira, pero tampoco era la completa verdad.

Ella y Alice sonrieron encantadas.

− Por cierto, mamá… Rosalie hará una fiesta y nos invito a todos.

Me alegre de que en las conversaciones de chicas, los temas fueran y vinieran tan rápido como su cerebro recuerda hechos. Alice saco la tarjeta de invitación y la coloco sobre las tablas de la mesa, yo no vi peligro para acercarme y probar aquello que Esme preparaba.

− Consiguió trabajo y su papá quería celebrarlo, así que…− Rodé los ojos, solo a las niñas caprichosas les hacían fiestas por conseguir trabajo.− tenemos que encontrar vestidos y conseguirle a Edward un traje, no se cuando fue la última vez que fue a un… ¡Oh no, me traje la tarjeta de Bella!

Mi censor de alarma se disparó, pero me quede quieto con el dedo adentro de la masa para tortas de Esme en espera de algo más.

− ¿No te digo que se la pasa distraía?− comento Alice.

Ella siempre hablando hasta por los codos.

Vi la oportunidad que necesite para averiguar si la Bella de Alice era mi Bella, con el nombre escrito de ella en una de las tarjetas. La mención de lo distraída de la Bella de Alice, coincidía con mi Bella.

− Saca la mano de la mezcla, Eddy, la ensuciaras.

Le hice caso sin protestar, aunque sabía que yo no ensuciaría nada, y me lleve el dedo a la boca más por inconciencia que por mi motivo original.

¿Cómo podría tomar la tarjeta sin ser muy atrevido?

Esme tomo la carta de Bella y la observo con cuidado. Cruce lo dedos para que lo leyera en voz alta.

− Srta. Bella Swan...

_Oh oh_

− ¿Verdad que su nombre combina? Me parece que es porque tiene dos as… ¿Te ocurre algo, Edward?

Las dos Bellas eran una sola y no debía faltar nada para que Alice se enterara de mi no relación con ella y pusiera sus pequeñas manitas a la obra de nuestra boda.

El plan no me parecía tan espantoso, pero no dejaba de parecerme algo planeado que se conocieran, el mundo definitivamente era un pañuelo.

− Yo voy− Dije apenas sonó el timbre, dejando atrás a Alice mirándome con cara de "¿A este que le pico?", probablemente eso era lo que pensaba también.

Emmett me sonrío al abrir la puerta, junto a un gran perro enorme, gigante, mounstroso de dimensiones monumentales, valgan las redundancias. La boca se me abrió de golpe.

− ¿Verdad que impresiona?

El perro, que parado en sus cuatro patas le llegaba al pecho, movió su cola alegre antes de dar un salto con en el pudo haber subido al segundo piso. Paso su larga y morada lengua por mi cara.

− ¿Un Gran Danés?− No sabia mucho de perros, pero esa raza era difícil de ignorar.

− Si, ¿No es precioso?− dijo como quien juega con un bebe, acariciándole la cabeza mientras el perro le lanzaba lengüetazos en el rostro.

− ¡Es enorme!− grite espantado.

− Pensé que te gustaría− dijo Emmett algo desilusionado.

− No es que no me guste, bueno, nunca he sido muy fanático de los perros.− esta vez, cuando el perro intento lamerme la cara de nuevo, me eche atrás de su abusadora lengua.− ¿es el perro por el que casi te expulsan?

− Sip…

No coincidía como dos personas se atreverían a molestar a semejante animal.

− Creo que es tímido…− murmuro Emmett− ¿Crees que le gustara a Bella? No tiene hogar a donde ir.

− ¿Para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta?

No pude evitar reír ante la imagen de ese mounstro en la pequeña sala de los Swan.

− Puedes regalárselo ¡Así seguro que le encanta!

Emmett casi pensó que yo diría que si, pero antes de contestar, un agudo gritito de felicidad casi me dejo sordo.

− ¿Tu eres hermano de Bella?− Alice, que se veía diminuta al lado de cualquier persona, camino hasta quedar al lado de perro que casi era de su altura.

− Mmm, si… ¿trabajas con ella, verdad?

Emmett se la estaba pasando en grande, y la mirada asesina de Alice estaba sobre mí.

− Gracias, Edward, por decirme que te gustaba mi amiga.

Emmett soltó la carcajada en ese momento.

− Concuñada, Edward, no me habías dicho que tenía una…

¿Pude haberme puesto más rojo? Apostaría mi casa a que en menos de un día Bella se enteraría del extraño lazo que nos unía desde hacía tiempo y recién había descubierto.

Rodé los ojos por… ¿Qué, quinta vez? Estúpido mundo de pañuelo.

_*******_

_Chan chan… _Hay mejores capítulos, lo admito. Pero espero que les guste, este va más de relleno que otra cosa, conozcan un poquito de la vida de Edward como humano.

El próximo capitulo si se los actualizo antes, que ya empecé clases y pues, ustedes entienden… (xD)

¡Gracias por los reviews!

Besos, Bárbara.


	7. Déjà vu

**Déjà vu**

_(Bella)_

Se me había echo tarde para ir a la universidad y mis pies tropezaban con todo lo que encontraban, atrasando más mi salida de la casa.

Me atragante con una barra de cereal y un café mientras desenmarañaba mi cabello e intentaba meter todos mis libros y cuadernos en el bolso al cual le fallaban los cierres. Camine hacía mi cuarto masticando el cereal cuando me di cuenta de que a mi zapato se le había soltado la suela.

Gruñi molesta.

Entre a mi cuarto saltando en un pie mientras me quitaba los zapatos de un manotazo y jalaba las medias. Tome un bolso diferente y me puse una zapatillas demasiado elegantes para ir solo a estudiar, voltee a la puerta para salir y me tome con mi nuevo velador. Un enorme gran danés mirándome con su enorme carita de perrito simpático.

− Shu shu− dije apartándolo de mi camino.

Baje las escaleras con dos tropezones más y mire feo al perro cuando las bajo más rápido que yo. Me seguía a todos lados, no me dejaba sola a menos que Emmett estuviera presente o le cerrara la puerta del cuarto en que estaba y aún así aullaba para que lo dejara pasar.

Corrí a la cocina y me termine mi café, ya frío.

El perro lamió las migas del cereal que se habían caído y me miro de nuevo.

− Ya te di la mitad del refrigerador en la mañana, aguántate al menos a la noche.

El siguió mirándome igual y yo me sentí bastante idiota hablándole a un perro.

− Perro tonto− masculle a la vez que tomaba el cepillo para continuar con mi cabello.− Necesitas un baño urgente, apestas.

Se echo en el piso a mis pies.

− ¿Hablas con Rufo?

Yo fulmine a Emmett con la mirada cuando entro a la cocina con el cabello mojado del baño de una hora que se había dado. A veces parecía más chica que yo misma.

− ¿Ya no me evitas?

El solo se encogió de hombros.

− Quiero que el Rufo se quede.

− ¿Rufo?

− Tengo que llamarlo de alguna manera.

− No le pongas nombre que te encariñas y se tiene que ir− Dije mordazmente.

Emmett puso la misma cara de perrito que cuando el dichoso perro pedía comida.

− Por favor, Bella, siempre quise una mascota y mamá no me dejaba.

− La comprendo perfectamente. ¡Es mounstroso!

− ¡Pero es tan adorable!

Lo mire alzando una ceja.

− No es adorable si pesa 60 kilos.

− ¿Le dices obeso? No creo que pese tanto...− Mi hermano sonrío, haciéndose el gracioso conmigo, sabia que así ganaba más que poniéndose caprichoso, habíamos tenía varias peleas que lo demostraban.

Me acorde de la conversación que habíamos mantenido su directora y yo, que tan lamentablemente me había conducido a aceptar ir a una excursión de niños a quien sabe que pueblo. A pesar de que quería contárselo solo por hacerlo sentir culpable, no lo hice, ya que probablemente eso lo llevaría a otro problema con ella, me lo imagine poniéndole chinches en el asiento y me reí de lo satisfactorio que sería ver a esa vieja reír.

− ¿Sabes que iré a la excursión que tienen para la próxima semana?

La mandíbula se le desencajo de la cara.

− ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

− ¿Es tan sorprendente?− intente parecer casual.

− Vamos Bella, ambos sabemos que puedes salir con un hueso roto de solo caminar sobre una superficie plana.

La sonrisa burlona de su cara me hizo querer estrellarle la taza de café en la cara.

− Tu directora me lo ofreció y acepte… le faltaban adultos responsables para cuidarlos. ¡Así que me obedecerás en todo lo que diga!

El me miro riendo.

− Igual lo hago en la casa, ¿Cuál es la diferencia aquí o en el bosque?

− Que haya estarán tus amigos para verte siendo mandado por mí.

Sonreí malévolamente y el frunció el ceño. Tal vez no seria tan malo ir para ver a Emmett recogiendo caca de animal en frente de su club de admiradoras, porque sabía que debía tener uno...

…además Edward estaría para tener una distracción visual.

− Hay otro punto a tu favor...− Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa nada convincente− Pasaras todo un fin de semana con Edward.

_¿Qué era lector de mentes?_

− Iría solo por hacerte sufrir, hermanito.

El contorsiono su rostro en una sonrisa burlona, obviamente el sonrojo que me había atacado no había sido nada normal, pero ¿Qué había de normal en mí?

Solté un suspiro cargado.

− ¿Hablamos del perro o no?

− ¿Cambias el tema?

− ¿Quieres al perro?− añadí mordazmente.

Emmett se enserio y asintió firmemente. Su expresión me recordó automáticamente a cuando era niño y no pude evitar sonreír, mi hermano siempre sería mi hermanito, pero aún así, con lo despistada e inmadura que había sido nuestra mamá, yo había sido más su figura materna que otra cosa.

− Tendrías que bañarlo tu solo y ni loca lo bañarías en la tina. Además, la comida dependería de ti, porque no le comprare nada a esa cosa. No quisiera ver ninguna de sus necesidades esparcidas por la casa.

− ¿Eso es un sí?

Pude ver la sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Emmett antes de que la esbozara.

− Con una condición más.

− ¿cuál?

− Cámbiale el nombre ¡ese es horrible!

Emmett río y el perro agito la cola, al parecer era más inteligente de lo que uno puede pensar que es inteligente un perro.

− ¡Gracias Bella!− su expresión se volvió mas ruda− Sabes que soy tu hermano, pero más que eso, puedes confiar en mi… Cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras.

Yo desvíe la mirada de su rostro y mire la ventana fingiendo estar distraía.

− Sabes que yo también, pero no tienes que ponerte empalagoso…

El río aligerando ese repentino momento de _familiaridad. _Ninguno de los dos sabía expresar muy bien lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, pero no era necesario tampoco, simplemente tener familia y alguien que se preocupara por ti, valía.

Tome la taza de café en frente de mí y me la lleve a los labios para tomar un café frío que ya me había tomado.

_Oh no_

− ¡SE ME HIZO TARDE!

Tomé mi bolso y casi volando, salí corriendo a la sala escuchando las carcajadas de Emmett atrás en la cocina. Trastabillé con la alfombra y casi me partía la cabeza, pero logre agarrar un poco de equilibrio para no caer con la perilla de la puerta. Suspire de alivio y salí de la casa, al voltear para cerrar la puerta, vi al gran perro mirándome con sus pequeños ojitos oscuros compadeciéndome.

¿Qué los perros sentían?

Bufé al entrar a mi pick-up y conduje, no sin la minuciosidad de siempre, hasta la universidad. Cabe destacar que no entre a la primera clase por unas simples razones que me atormentaban la cabeza: Uno; Había llegado a la mitad de la hora, por lo que si no había visto el principio, de nada valía ver la mitad que faltaba y Dos; Me daba vergüenza que todos fueran a mirar cuando entrará.

Me senté en una de las mesitas de la cafetería y pedí un café, le envíe un mensaje de texto a Angela explicándole donde estaba y por qué, ya que a estas alturas mi amiga se habría preocupado por mi. No esperé mucho a verla entrar al local acompañada de la extremadamente alta figura de Jasper, tampoco tardamos mucho en volver a clases, y casi tan rápido como empezó término… seguro pasaba por mi constantes desvaríos hacía cierta personita de ojos verdes. Al salir de clases fuimos a comer a otro restaurante barato de los que había cerca.

La única conversación en la que puse especial atención fue una en la que, casi por puro impulso, les conté a mis compañeros sobre la última conversación que había tenido con Edward.

− Wow− dijo Angela impresionada− No sabía que eras capaz de invitar salir a un chico.

− Técnicamente no lo invite.

Jasper rió.

− ¡Hey, que apuesto a que tú te la vives invitando chicas a salir!

− Pero es más normal que yo lo haga a que tú, la chica más tímida que conozco.

Eso me hizo sonrojar.

− No la molestes Jasper, es una fuerte e independiente mujer, puede hacer lo que quiera.

− ¿Lo soy?− pregunte llevándome inocentemente un dedo a los labios.

Mis amigos rieron mientras la fuerte sensación de déjà vu retorcido me abandonaba y me permití reír con ellos un rato.

Luego, siguiendo mi rutina, fui a trabajar bajo el inquebrantable ánimo de Alice, pero me sorprendí al ver que no me ametrallaba con preguntas sobre mí supuesto hombre secreto y solo de vez en cuando me lanzaba miraditas picaras cuando terminaba de atender un cliente y quedábamos las dos solas en la tienda, no tiempo después llego Rosalie para hacernos compañía.

Saludo a Alice y a mí antes de que se empezara a comprar más ropa de la que yo tenía en mi closet y hablaba amistosamente con Alice mientras yo ojeaba una revista local.

No le presté atención a su conversación hasta que capté una frase que me llamo la atención, por una extraña curiosidad que no sabía de donde venía, sin embargo, no quite la vista de la revista y fingí estar súper interesada en un articulo sobre eventos paranormales.

− Se está comportando muy raro, Rose, salé de la casa en las noches y no vuelve hasta la madrugada cuando casi amanece, si no fuera porque mi familia sufre de insomnio no nos daríamos cuenta...

− Tranquila Alice, todos los adolescentes pasan por eso, incluso yo me escapaba algunas veces.

− ¡Pero él no es así! Mi hermano siempre ha sido responsable y tiene muy preocupada a Esme…

− ¿En serio? Esme es muy tranquila…

Escuche que Alice de daba un golpe mal disimulado a Rose. Recordaba muy pocas veces haber escuchado a Alice hablar de su hermano, solo sabía de él que había estado en Alaska estudiando la preparatoria, pero que había vuelto hacía poco para terminar sus estudios aquí.

− ¡No es normal que esté tan preocupada! ¡La pobre no duerme y yo tampoco!

Sofoque una risa ante lo ilógico de Alice, ¿No que ella sufría de insomnio? Pase una página de la revista para no parecer una estatua y Alice suspiro, probablemente mirando hacía mí.

− Tal vez tienen una mala influencia sus amigos…− murmuro Rosalie, probablemente se miraba un vestido en el espejo sin pararle una pizca a Alice.

− No, es algo por mucho, mucho peor…

− ¿Cómo qué?

− ¡Como una chica…!− Añadió demasiado teatral como para que alguien le creyera. Yo sofoque otra risa, ¿Qué pasaba para que Alice hiciera tanto melodrama?

− Algún día le tenía que gustar alguien, Alice, es normal.

Escuche otro golpe para Rose y me la imagine rodando los ojos. Luego vi que Alice me señalaba por el rabillo del ojo.

− ¡No te lo puedo creer! ¿Él?− grito Rose al más puro estilo Hollywood.

− Pues créelo ¡A _Edward_ le gusta alguien!

La boca se me abrió lo máximo posible y subí la mirada para encontrarme con la sonrisa de Alice, que me miraba con los ojos brillándoles de… algo que no reconocí.

− ¿Sabes quién es la afortunada, Bella?− pregunto Rose volviéndose a mirar en el espejo, obviamente sin interés alguno. La pregunta parecía empezar con un interrogante y terminar con una afirmación.

Tartamudee algo sin sentido.

− Son unas tontas.− Logré decir alzando el pecho y mirándolas como si no me interesara.− ¿Si ya lo sabían para que tanto melodrama? Lo que me sorprende es que sean hermanos…

¿Eso lo había dicho yo? Valla que había salido frío y carente de emoción alguna, pero estaba bien. Evite pensar en eso con la suficiente determinación para no colapsar por la _emoción._

− Cuñada cuñadita… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿No éramos las mejores amigas, como pan y mantequilla, uña y carne, peine y cabello, lazos y vestidos?− Dijo Alice poniendo carita de cerdito degollado.

Mire hacía otro lado para que sus poderes de convicción no me afectarán.

− Uno, no sabía que eran hermanos. Dos, si somos amigas, pero no quería que empezaras con la misma con la que estás empezando. Y tres, los lazos no van necesariamente con los vestidos.

Alice me sonrío.

− Si prometes contármelo todo todo pero todo sobre tu relación con Edward sin que yo te tenga que preguntar, prometo no decirte absolutamente nada sobre ello.

Me parecía un trato justo, por lo que le tomé la mano sin desconfiar y volví a retomar la lectura que antes no había leído de la revista.

− Y bien, ¿Qué tienen Edward y tu?

Subí la vista para protestar, pero era Rosalie la que había hablado.

− ¡Nada! ¡No tenemos nada…!− grité algo más agudo de lo planeado, fulminando con la mirada a Alice, que me sonreía inocentemente y a Rosalie, que me sonreía pícaramente.

Me enfurruñe como una viejita entre la paginas de la revista y leí a la fuerza un artículo sobre algo que ni me entere de que era.

− Déjala, debe tener SPM1− escuché que Alice le susurraba a Rosalie− cuando esté de buenas me lo contará todo.

Después de media hora ya el ambiente había vuelto a su normal estado y me sentía realmente tonta por haber gritado antes, normalmente me pasaba cada vez que me alteraba, pero cada vez resultaba tan embarazoso, que me provocada ser tragada por la tierra. La única interferencia que hubo entre mi caja registradora, la revista y yo, fue un anuncio de Alice de que tendría que salir antes de la hora por una cosa de sus estudios. Asentí agradecida por poder devolverle uno de los favores que tantas veces ella me hacía a mí y la solidaria Rosalie se quedo acompañándome hasta el final de mi turno.

Cuando Alice se fue, la suplante en su tarea con Rosalie y al cerrar la tienda las dos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento pos nuestros carros, después de cargar todas las bolsas de Rosalie y hacer que de alguna manera todas entraran al elegante auto rojo.

− ¡Gracias Bella!− se despidió Rose besándome ambas mejillas− ¡Estoy tan emocionada por la fiesta de la próxima semana que no puedo parar de comprar!

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

− Eso te pasa siempre, Rose.

− Lo se, pero es bueno tener un motivo esta vez…

Reí con ella mientras me subía a mi pick-up y giraba la llave en el contacto. Me sorprendió más que no hiciera ningún ruido a su estridente sonido de siempre.

− ¿Pasa algo?− pregunto Rose bajando la ventanilla de su BMW.

− No prende− anuncié intentando arrancarlo por segunda vez

− Déjame ver…− Apago su auto y cambie mi puesto con ella para que intentará prenderlo a su manera.

Algo me dijo que no iba a prender esa noche, por lo que tomé mi celular e hice una llamada a Emmett para que viniera a ver que era lo que le pasaba a mi camioneta esta vez.

− No prende− dijo Rosalie repitiendo mis palabras, a mi me provoco darle un golpe en su rubia cabeza.

− Creo que eso ya lo se…

− Quizás algo más complicado.− como toda una experta, abrió el capo del auto y hundió las manos en todo ese montón de cables y aparatos del que yo jamás conocería.

− Te vas a ensuciar…− murmure boquiabierta.

− ¡Que va, esto es pan comido!

Me pidió que volviera a la cabina e intentara prenderlo cuando me diera una señal, pero aún después de 10 intentos, Rosalie parecía frustrada y el carro aún no funcionaba.

− Tendré que intentar otra cosa…− murmuro pensativa, con una mirada de concentración que nunca le había visto en otra parte que no fuera decidiendo el mejor color para sus uñas.

− ¿Sabes mucho de…?

Dejé de hablar al verla acostarse en el suelo y rodar con gracia hasta quedar debajo de mi pick-up, sus largas piernas bronceadas era lo único que se podía ver de ella.

− ¿Sabes mucho de mecánica?− repetí.

Escuche su risa sofocada desde abajo.

− Hice un curso hace algunos años… me gustaba más que las cosas estúpidas esas de algebra y calculo.

Rodé los ojos ante las cosas estúpidas.

− Digo yo, porque saber cuanto es la raíz cuadrada de Pi no te ayudara en algo así.

− Te ayuda en otras cosas…

− Cosas que yo no quiero.

Volvió a reír y nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella seguía trabajando debajo de mi pick-up y yo sentada en la cabina.

Me sentí bastante inútil. Ella no era solo hermosísima, si no que era rica y sabía de mecánica, no era su culpa ser la heredera de una fortuna cuyas cifras parecían infinitas o tener un cuerpo de modelo; saber mecánica parecía lo único que hacía funcionar su cabeza en otra área que no fuera la moda.

Suspire, últimamente en lo único que había pensado era en Edward, en que tal vez tuviera alguna oportunidad de que él me tomará en cuenta, pero semejante belleza no podía corresponderme, quizás el simplemente había actuado así conmigo por que no tenía otra opción o quizás, porque le daba_ lástima_.

_Basta_. Me dije sacudiendo la cabeza, el era un chico adorable, de esos príncipes que parecen sacado de cuentos de hadas, bellos y sublimes, simpáticos y generosos. ¿Cómo sabía esto? Simplemente lo sabía, como si algo adentro de mí me dijera que era así y punto.

Ahora que sabía que era de una familia tan espléndida como la familia Cullen, me sentí estúpida al no relacionar los detalles que ahora me eran tan obvios. Alice y el tenían el mismo color pálido de piel, ambas cejas se arqueaban de la misma forma ante la sorpresa y los dos tenían él mismo apellido. Reí entre dientes, no podía negar que me perturbara lo poco que conocía a Alice apartando su personalidad, pero sobre todo, lo poco que conocía de él.

Quise conocerlo. Quise saber de él.

Las luces de un auto acercándose me cegaron por un instante, hasta que los ojos se me acostumbraron y vi un volvo plateado estacionarse cerca de nosotras.

¡Ah! Otro déjà vu.

*******

_¡Chan chan chan chaaaan!_

Acabo de descubrir algo… y es que se me hacen mucho más fáciles de escribir las partes con Bella. Aunque las de Edward me encantan, escribo más fluido con la muchachita esa (xD)

**GRACIAS: ****TheseLittleEvilSoul****, ****ale-cullen4****, ****EdwardKaname****, ****RociRadcliffe****, ****Mandy1890**** y ****peritha12****. ****También a las otras chicas que me han comentado los otros capítulos ¡los reviews con motivación y me animan a seguir el ff! ¡Gracias!**

Nos leemos pronto, Barbie.


	8. Cosa de Segundos

**Cosa de Segundos**

_(Edward)_

Había sido una suerte que estuviese con Emmett cuando recibió la llamada de Bella y que muy sutilmente le hubiese ofrecido llevarlo a recogerla, aunque claro, él muy poco sutilmente me dijo que si quería verla, no tenía que esperar a ofrecerle cola. Aún así ignore este comentario y lo llevé lo más rápido que pude a la tienda donde trabajaba ella.

Encontré en un santiamén su enorme pick-up, y la vi mirando mi auto desde adentro de la cabina. Lo más seguro era que no supiera que era yo el conductor por los vidrios extremadamente oscuros que tenía. Las manos me temblaron un poco cuando jale la manilla del auto para bajarme, por la exagerada emoción que de repente sentí estremecer mi cuerpo.

Me baje rápido, sin mirarla todavía. Me sentí realmente entupido de repente, parado al lado del Volvo cuando ella no me había llamado a mi, pero las ansias le ganaron a la vergüenza y fingiendo una confianza que no sentía la mire sonriente mientras levantaba una mano para saludarla a través del vidrio de su auto.

No me respondió el gesto de inmediato.

Estaba mirándome, por supuesto, pero parecía tan desorientada como en medio de un laberinto. Quizás estaba confundida, por supuesto. Sacudió su cabeza y froto sus ojos con los puños, yo no pude evitar reírme de lo gracioso e su gesto. Luego, con un furioso sonrojo levanto la mano y la agito un segundo antes de salir de la cabina.

Cuando la vi a solo unos pasos de mi, sentí aligerarse todo mi cuerpo, como si antes no me hubiera dado cuenta de la tensión en que estaba por no verla. Cambie mi peso hacía mi pierna izquierda y me sentí más estúpido aún cuando no se me ocurrió nada que decir.

− ¡Hey, hermanita!− grito Emmett mientras me daba un codazo en el estomago.

− Idiota− murmure ofuscado.

Bella río por lo bajo, ocultando su sonrojo entre su cabello y Emmett me miro con una mirada muy sugestiva.

− Parecías muy desesperada con la llamada.− Apunto Emmett echandole un vistazo a la camioneta.

− Ya Rosalie se esta encargando de eso.

¿Rosalie? ¿Qué ella conocía a la amiga altanera de mi hermana?

Me provoco pegarme al pensar eso, obviamente ella la conocía, porque ella era amiga de mi hermana. Me pregunte si ella cambiaria su trato conmigo al saber esto, porque en definitiva tenía que saberlo ya, Alice no era de las que se guardaban las noticias.

De repente, el silencio que no me había dado cuenta que había vuelto, fue interrumpido por la risa inquieta de Bella.

Entonces vi la cara embobada de Emmett mientras observaba las piernas de Rosalie debajo de la camioneta de Bella… muy típico de él.

− Mmm… ¿Sabes que le paso?− pregunte a Bella.

− Ni idea… solo no quiso prender.

− ¿Revisaste la gasolina?

− No sería tan tonta como para no fijarme…− Añadió en tono desafiante.

Yo alce una ceja.

− ¿No lo hiciste?

− Claro que si, Edward…

Su tono suave al pronunciar mi nombre mi nombre me hizo sonreír, y ella me respondió la sonrisa casi al instante.

− ¿Edward está aquí?− pregunto la voz de Rosalie al salir de debajo de la pick-up.

− Hola Rosalie− salude encogiéndome de hombros.

− ¡Oh valla, pero que pícara es Bella, llamar a Edward mientras esta en aprietos, tendré que llamar a…!

La frase se quedo en el aire, cuando limpiándose las manos llenas de grasa con un pañuelo vio a Emmett que al parecer se había quedado sin habla ante la escultural figura de Rosalie. El incondicional silencio se extendió de inmediato, mientras Rosalie parecía querer comerse a Emmett con la mirada y viceversa. Me acerque un poco a Bella mientras distraídamente ella se acerco un poco a mi.

− Esos dos parecen desprender feromonas…− le murmure bajito, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía prestar atención a otra cosa a que no fuera su nuevo objetivo. Los conocía lo suficiente a ambos como para saber sus gustos y sus miradas eran tan sugestivas que no era difícil adivinar que era lo que pensaban.

Bella río, y se sonrojo levemente. Para ser una universitaria se sonrojaba mucho y esto me hacía gracia.

− Bella, ¿No piensas presentarnos?− Pregunto Rosalie con una voz completamente diferente, más sensual, del mismo modo en que me habló a mi la primera vez antes de dejarle bien claro que no quería nada con ella.

− Eh… Rosalie, él es mi hermano Emmett. Emmett, ella es mi amiga Rosalie.− Dijo atropelladamente, claramente incomoda con el ambiente repentinamente candente entre esas dos… personas.

− Un placer.

− El placer el mío.

Se besaron ambas mejillas y duraron mucho más tiempo del necesario en hacerlo.

− ¿Cómo esta mi auto?− Comento Bella, siendo ignorada por la nueva pareja.

− ¡No funciona!− chilló Rosalie− tendremos que pedirle a tu hermanote que nos lleve.

− ¿Y el tuyo?− Sugirió Bella sonriendo maliciosamente.

− ¡Ah bueno…! Este…

Todos miramos el impecable BMW rojo de Rosalie.

− Podrías llevarnos tu…− Sugirió Emmett repentinamente muy serio.

− Claro, y que Bella se quede de lamparita…− Dijo Bella entornando los ojos.

Entonces Emmett, que hasta ese momento había parecido muy interesado en Rosalie, me golpeo con un codo en las costillas.

− ¡Oye idiota!− Le dije mientras lo empujaba lejos de mi.

− Edward puede llevar a Bella.

− Si, yo puedo− masculle fulminando a Emmett con la mirada, aunque ciertamente la idea no me parecía para nada mala.

− ¡Genial!− dijo Rosalie sonriéndole a Emmett.

Valla que la cabeza le pensaba rápido cuando habían chicas de por medio.

− ¿Dejaremos mi pick-up aquí?− pregunto Bella desconfiada hacía Emmett.

− Si, no le pasara nada en una noche…

− ¿¡Sabes todo lo que puede pasar en una noche!?− Grito Bella espantada.

− Por supuesto que lo sabe…− dijo Rosalie, repentinamente pícara, batiendo sus pestañas maquilladas hacía Emmett, que río como un tonto al verla.

Yo reí cuando vi a Bella dándole un golpe en el hombro a Emmett.

− Llamaré una grúa− Dije sacando mi celular.

− Puedo hacerlo yo− suspiró Bella, que se vea especialmente pequeña entre Emmett y Rosalie, que no paraban de mirarse sugestivamente, y yo.

− Quiero hacerlo yo− Sonreí cuando sujete su mano cálida y con la otra marcaba los números de emergencia en mi celular.

Emmett y Rosalie entablaron una conversación de las preguntas básicas para conocer a alguien (¿Estudias? ¿Trabajas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?), pero no le preste atención. Respondí como un autómata a las preguntas que me hacía una monótona voz de señora que me hablaba y colgué cuando termino. No me había dado cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo la mano de Bella hasta que con un sutil movimiento y con el pretexto de buscar algo en la pick-up se alejo tambaleándose hacía la camioneta.

Su mano encajaba perfecta en la mía y no era de extrañarse que me sintiera vacío de repente. Como extrañar algo que no sabias que extrañabas hasta que lo pruebas y de repente este falta.

− ¿Te sientes bien?− le pregunte al verla tambalear por tercera vez.

− Solo me maree un poco... tranquilo, me pasa seguido.− respondió tapando su rostro con el cabello. Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto de la Pick-up y la vi interesada en mirar sus uñas. Yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba al lado de ella y ni siquiera sabia como había llegado allí.

Suprimí una risa.

− ¡Hey Ed! ¿Cuándo llegara la grúa?

− Pues...− hice un esfuerzo por recordar las palabras de la señora− dentro de media hora o más.

Media hora o más con Bella.

− Qué lástima, muero de hambre...− susurro Rosalie, con el tono perfecto de convicción. Como una araña que despliega su telaraña para atrapar a la indefensa mosca.

− ¿Les importa que lleve a Rosalie a cenar?− sugirió Emmett inocentemente.

De acuerdo, la mosca no era para nada indefensa.

− No, váyanse− dijo Bella saliendo del auto apenas Emmett articulaba la última palabra.

Después de que discutieron medio segundo, decidieron que se irían en el auto de Rosalie y Emmett lo conduciría. Tenían tantos ánimos de ir a cenar, que casi volaron mientras salía del estacionamiento. Bella y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco justo al mismo tiempo.

− Así que estamos solos...− murmuro Bella inclinándose hacía atrás apoyada en sus talones.

− Aja...

¿Acaso no podía decir nada mejor que "Aja"?

La escena no podía ser más alentadora, ella y yo completa y absolutamente solos en la negrura de la noche, alumbrados por un poste de luz a unos metros sin ninguna persona cerca, ni siquiera un peatón que pasara a esa hora por casualidad. ¿Cuánta cosas se podía hacer en estas condiciones?. Me aclare la garganta y me abanique con la mano un segundo, repentinamente sofocado.

− Si que estaban apurados ¿No?

− Si... salieron casi volando.

Tome la iniciativa de acércame a la acera y sentarme. Palmee el pedazo de suelo al lado de mi invitándola a sentarse. Lo hizo en seguida.

− Rosalie es siempre así.−Suspiro Bella− cuando quiere a alguien simplemente lo toma y ya.

− Pero Emmett no puso resistencia.

− El también es igual que ella− dijo riendo− Quizás son la pareja perfecta.

− No sería difícil imaginarlos juntos. Obviamente creo que se atrajeron. ¿No te molesta?

Ella me miro confusa.

− ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

− Pues...− añadí repentinamente incomodo− es tu hermano y tu amiga ¿No? Se llevan como 4 años...

Ella dejo de mirarme para ver la calle desierta.

− Si existe amor, no le veo problema− dijo divertida− ¿Debo parecer estúpida no? Nadie cree en que el amor de verdad pueda llegar, que superé diferencia de edades y cosas así...

− No es estúpido creer en cosas así− añadí rápidamente− Al fin y al cabo, el amor hace al mundo girar.

Bella río bajito, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos.

− ¿Qué hace un niño como tu diciendo eso?

− ¡Oye!− me queje medio herido, medio divertido− No soy un niño... tengo 17 años.

− Capitán de futbol, buen estudiante... debes tener un montón de chicas atrás de ti.− Añadió sin verme todavía, con un tono de quejumbrosidad que quizás había imaginado.

− Depende de si yo quiera a esas chicas o no. Además, eso no me hace una persona vanidosa. Cualquiera puede creer en el amor.

Me miro en ese momento, con los ojos chispeantes de algún sentimiento que no reconocí.

− ¡Eso es muy cursi!

− ¡Pero también es verdad!

Nos reímos los dos al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte que me dolieron las costillas.

− Ok ok...− dijo ella limpiándose una lágrima de risa.− en conclusión, el amor hace al mundo girar y cualquiera puede creer en él, incluso Rosalie y Emmett con 4 años de diferencia.

− Exacto.

− ¿Aunque ella se ponga vieja antes que él y las arrugas le lleguen antes?

− Si.

− ¿Aunque la gente piense que no está bien?

− Si.

Me miro con una sonrisa tímida.

− ¿Y si él prefiere a las jóvenes?

Tenía la ligera impresión de que ya no hablábamos de Rosalie y Emmett.

− Él preferirá siempre a aquella que lo enamore.

Se quedo en silencio un segundo, analizando lo que dije. Pero no respondió nada durante unos segundos, en que el silencio volvió como antes, solo que mas acogedor.

− Creo que tienes atrofiado el sentido del tiempo...− murmure acercándome un poquito más a ella.

Supe que se estremeció cuando sus hombros se tesaron y un ligero rubor corría por sus mejillas. Me sentí complacido.

− ¿A-ah si?

− Si... son cuatro años, no diez, ni veinte... solo cuatro años.

− Cierto...−murmuro fijando sus ojos en mi− solo cuatro años, la diferencia ni se nota...

− ¿Cuál diferencia?− cuchicheé, hipnotizándome con sus enormes ojos cafés.

− Ninguna...

Me acerqué más a ella e incline mi rostro solo lo suficiente para que quedáramos completamente de frente. Si me acercara unos centímetros más, sus labios rozarían los míos que la llamaban con una intensidad que recién descubría. Parecía brillar, en medio de la oscuridad, su rostro relucía como una luz incandescente.

− Edward...− susurro quedamente, apartando su rostro muy lejos de mi alcance.

− ¿Qué?− gemí confundido.

Tosió un poco y me miro con las mejillas encendidas.

− Llego la grúa.

¡Oh sí! Ahora que me daba cuenta, la luz que rodeaba a Bella eran las del enorme aparato estacionándose cerca de nosotros...

_¡Maldición!_

Si solo hubiésemos tenido un minuto más...

***

_Chan chan... ¡PERDOOOOOON! Ando full con las clases y con ¡TODO! Además... la musa me abandono u.u Sin embargo, les dejo aquí este capitulo que me costo horrores escribir... aunque el final se dio muy naturalmente. Ya saben, dejen algún review y me harán muy feliz! Además de que me inspira a escribir más y más y más..._

_Besos_

_Bárbara..!_


	9. Un Café

**Me provoco escribir de nuevo de Edward e inconcientemente, me inspiré de más en este capitulo que debía ser algo más corto. Igual, lean! =)**

**Un café**

_(Edward)_

_Consternado._

Ese era mi estado. Por qué yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen no había podido besar a Bella en la mejor ocasión que se me había presentado. Es mi deber relucir que esta vez no estábamos en la oficina de la directora ni yo cargaba mi uniforme de fútbol sudado.

Vi una pequeña mano blanca balanceándose en frente de mi cara.

− ¿Edward? El semáforo está en verde...

Entonces al escuchar su tímida voz me di cuenta de donde y qué estaba haciendo. Bella estaba inclinada hacía mi, mirándome intensamente a través de sus pestañas, mientras yo meditaba mi fracasado intento de beso y recordaba, como un espíritu fuera de su cuerpo, mi voz seductora como nunca antes la había escuchado. Sonreí al pensar en las cosas que estaba descubriendo de mí en este extraño estado en que Bella me ponía.

− ¡El semáforo esta en verde, Edward Cullen!− Chilló Bella agitando su mano aun ante mi.

Como un autómata, pise el acelerador ignorando el ensordecedor ruido de las bocinas que antes no escuchaba.

− ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estas muy... diferente.

Se sonrojo al final, como pensado en el por qué estaba así. Luego suspiro y se dejo caer en el asiento de copiloto.

− No me pasa nada− dije intentando parecer casual.

Ella miro por la ventanilla pensativa.

− La grúa ya nos ha pasado− murmuro.

− La alcanzaremos en un rato.

Ella volvió a suspirar y yo hice lo mismo. Desde que la había intentado besar también estaba cambiada, quizás había echo mal... quizás debía hacer esperado. No quise dejar que el silencio se propagara mucho, ya que nuevamente era incomodo.

− El aire esta frío... ¿Quieres que le baje al aire?− Patético, pero mejor que no escucharla hablar mientras podía.

En respuesta, ella solo una autentica carcajada.

− ¿Me hablas del clima?

− Técnicamente no es del clima...

Volvió a reír y me sonrío.

− El aire acondicionado afecta al clima, algo con partículas de cloro en el aire y cosas así.− Me miro muy seriamente y yo le seguí la corriente.

− ¿Te refieres a los clorofluorocarbonos?

− Supongo...

− Afectan a la concentración de ozono en la estratosfera antártica− Dije mirándola muy seriamente− Nuestros nietos probablemente sufrirán las consecuencias.

Fue encantador como su labio inferior resalto del inferior e hizo un prefecto puchero.

− Valla, no te tenías que poner tan serio...

Yo solo pude reírme.

− Tengo que saber cosas así para la universidad.

− ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué estudiaras?− pregunto mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

− Medicina.

− ¿Qué tiene que ver con los clorofluo-no-se-qué?

− Conocimiento general− respondí sonriéndole.

Avanzábamos despacio en el tráfico nocturno, pero lo estaba disfrutando más, probablemente después de llegar al taller la llevaría a su casa y mi fantástica pero frustrada noche llegaría a su fin.

− ¿Sabes que harás con tu vida?− pregunte de repente.

Ella me miro claramente confundida.

− Cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste que aunque estabas en la universidad, no sabias que hacer de tu vida.− recordaba con claridad cualquier cosa relacionada con ella.

− Pues... supongo que seguir trabajando al terminar la uni.− Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Solo una risa baja.

− ¿Te ríes de mi?− pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

− Algo así.

− ¿Tu si sabes que harás con tu vida?

− Ya te dije que estudiaría medicina ¿No escuchas cuando te hablo?

− Claro que si, presto tanta atención a cualquier cosa que dices que me dolerá la cabeza por exceso de información.

Dijo esto sin pensarlo, porque se sonrojo violentamente y miro por la ventanilla.

− ¿Entonces estudiaras medicina?− pregunto tímidamente.

− Si, desde pequeño he querido ser médico. Ya he hecho algunos cursos y mi padre es médico. Supongo que conoces a Carlisle...

− ¡Claro! Es una persona encantadora... No puedo creer que yo haya ido antes a tu casa y no te haya visto.

− No paso mucho tiempo mi casa por las actividades del colegio...

− Ya veo− murmuro para ella− ¿No te parece el mundo pequeño? Mi mejor amiga es tu hermana... y yo ni enterada.

− Dicen que las cosas llegan al tiempo debido. Y si me parece muy pequeño... pero es más pequeño aún cuando la pequeña Alice esta cerca.

− ¿Pequeña? Si es pequeña, pero es mayor que tu...

No pude evitar empezar a reírme, otra vez. Definitivamente Bella tenía algún complejo de Peter Pan o algo parecido, porque una chica tan joven y vivaz como ella no podía estar preocupándose por la edad justo como lo hacía.

− ¡No te burles! A los mayores hay que respetarlos...

− Okey, señora Swan.

Su cara se puso más pálida si era posible y pude ver el fuego llameando en sus ojos.

− No me llames vieja, niño.

− Tu empezaste− dije en tono burlón, por lo que se cruzo de brazos y desvío la mirada.

Realmente podía ser muy infantil cuando se lo proponía.

Llegamos al taller después de unos minutos, donde la camioneta de Bella ya estaba estacionada en frente y el señor de la grúa nos esperaba para cobrarnos. Saque mi billetera del bolsillo de mi chaqueta un segundo antes de que esta la tomara y la guardara de nuevo en su bolsillo. Tenerla tan cerca me distrajo antes de empezar a quejarme.

− ¡Oye, iba a pagar!

Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y cuando hablo la voz le salio diferente, como si en los pocos segundos pasados hubiese madurado más de lo que no lo había hecho en años.

− Es mi auto, tengo que pagarlo yo.

− Podría hacerlo yo...

− No necesitas hacer estas cosas por mí, soy perfectamente independiente.

_Independiente_

Mi estomago se arrugo con mi extraña necesidad inconciente de que ella me necesitara, de que ella _dependiera_ de mí. Luego sus facciones se relajaron y me sonrío calidamente, con un recién tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

− Preferiría que me invitaras un café o algo así antes de hacer esto− murmuro apenada− sin compromiso, pero al fin y al cabo, yo ya te dije que deberíamos salir algún día.

No pude evitar sonreír. Con ella nunca podía evitarlo.

− Anotado: Un café.

Me quede prendido de sus ojos antes que un carraspeo nos sacara del ensimismamiento.

− ¿Piensan pagar algún día?− pregunto la voz gruesa del que nos cobraba.

− Emm, ¡si!, por supuesto− tartamudeo Bella entregándole el dinero.

El señor se despidió de nosotros con un gruñido y se fue refunfuñando cosas como "tórtolos" y "hormonas".

− Mmm... ¿Bella?− Llame mientras esperábamos sentados el diagnostico de la pick-up− tengo que ir a ponerle combustible al volvo, ¿será que sobrevives sin mi un segundo?

Ella me miro con falsos aires de ofendida.

− No eres mi salvavidas, pero supongo que podré sobrevivir.

No tarde demasiado, pero pude haber contado los segundos para volver a sentarme con ella y compartir ese momento, que a pesar de no ser nada romántico ni mucho menos, lo disfrutaba.

La gasolina no fluía lo suficientemente rápido, porque al parecer él marcador cada vez se ponía más lento. Incluso golpee _un poco_ la maquina para ver si el proceso aceleraba, pero como no, le golpee más duro. Al fin, aleluya, el tanque se lleno y devolví el volvo a su sitio antes de caminar hacía _mi amada_.

El joven alto y moreno que revisaba la pick-up ya había terminado, así que le explicaba a Bella lo que tenía, pero por la cara que ella ponía, no entendía nada.

− Así que...− dijo Bella al muchacho− en resumidas cuentas, la pick-up no funciona.

No pude evitar reírme y el otro chico también río, lo que me choco un poco. Ya que yo era él único que podría reírse de lo que decía o no decía Bella.

− ¿Costará mucho?− pregunto ella.

− Más o menos, pero puedo hacerte un descuento si lo pides− dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo, pero Bella pareció no darse cuenta de su acción− Soy Jacob Black ¿tu eres...?

− Bella Swan− dijo esta estrechándole la mano.

Jacob Black sostuvo su mano más de lo que debía, más de lo que yo quería. Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Escuchando y observando detalladamente a ese chico, que le decía algunas cosas más sobre el auto. Era más alto que yo y probablemente mayor, pero eso no impedía que quisiera arrancarle las viseras por la insinuante mirada que le envío a Bella. Di gracias al cielo porque ella era tan distraída que no se había dado ni cuenta.

Parecía pensativa, posiblemente calculaba mentalmente el dinero que podía gastar por la forma en que fruncía su ceño y mordía suavemente sus labios rosas. Sentía que la conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo... Me pareció el momento ideal para aparecer cuando después de un silencio el inflo su pecho y se acerco más a ella.

− Dentro de unos minutos termino mi turno, ¿quisieras...?

Al parecer, se quedo mudo cuando intentando ser lo más indiferente posible, me le había colocado al lado de Bella y lo había mirado interrogante.

− Eh, Edward, él es Jacob... Jacob, Edward.

− Un placer− murmure yo con placentera satisfacción al ver su rostro atónito.

Mi voz había sonado más gruesa de lo usual y Bella me miro interrogante, claramente había notado el cambio en mi voz. _Quise parecer maduro_, me dije para mi mismo.

− ¿Son novios?− pregunto descaradamente, al salir de su aturdimiento.

Supongo que hubiese sido más racional decir que si y así explicar mi repentino cambio de carácter que probablemente se diferenciaba en mi semblante y por lo que Bella me seguía mirando extrañada (más serio, más maduro y más erguido que de costumbre, por que al lado de esa bestia enorme hasta yo parecería enano).

− No.

Dijo Bella tan bajito que casi ninguno de los dos las escucho.

− Entonces− dijo Jacob Black con repentino animo renovado− ¿quieres salir cuando termine?

− Es muy tarde− dije yo automáticamente, sin dándole el chance de responder a Bella.

− Le pregunte a ella− excuso Jacob sin mirarme, y con una ferviente miraba en Bella.

El silencio no se hizo esperar y al ser ella la que tenía que contestar, sentí un repentino miedo a que ella hubiese dicho que sí si yo la hubiese dejado hablar, al fin y al cabo, ella no era nada mío, _todavía_. Ambos esperamos ansiosos la respuesta de Bella por unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

No creí que lo estuviese pensado en serio la proposición de ese desconocido, parecía más bien confundida por el repentino ambiente de lucha entre ese y yo.

− Ando con Edward− balbuceo ella, firme pero confundida.

Algo rugió triunfante dentro de mi.

− Exactamente− dije yo mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Bella y la volteaba para una perfecta salida.

− Edward... − susurro ella aturdida.

No es que no la escuche, es que quería alejarla del endemoniado Jacob ese.

− ¡Edward!− grito de repente parándose y deshaciendo de mi brazo.

− ¿Qué?

Ahora yo era el confundido.

− ¡Tengo que registrarme para que arreglen la pick-up y no podré hacerlo si nos vamos!

Creo que me sonroje al escuchar las carcajadas de Jacob, pero con todo el aplomo que pude volví con Bella, que hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer bajo la intensa mirada de Jacob. Quería huir de allí con ella para más nunca volver y que ese indeseado quitara sus ojos de ella.

Al fin, terminó, y Jacob nos vio subir a mi volvo dirigiéndome la más fiera de las miradas que le devolví con gusto. Le hubiese hecho la puñeta de no ser que Bella nos estaba viendo con los ojos en blanco.

Suspire y me masajee las sienes al entrar al calido interior de auto, el ronroneo del motor se escucho sobre las risas contenidas de Bella.

− No conocía ese lado tuyo.− menciono sonriente.

− ¿Cuál?− gruñí sin mirarla, probablemente... no, de seguro había parecido un tonto.

− Primero, el de chico maduro, parecías mucho más viejo de lo que eras, y el segundo, el de no querer pagar el taller.− enumero riendo.

− Ese Jacob Black...− dije con un hilo de voz.

− ¿Te calló mal?− pregunto ingenuamente.

− Sí− sentencie mirándola al fin− era muy confianzudo ¡mira que invitarte a salir así apenas te conoce!

− Al menos él es más directo...− murmuro tan bajito que no estuve seguro de que lo dijo de verdad.

Conduje por las calles de Phoenix para llevarla a su casa.

− En todo caso, me ignoro.

− Y al gran Edward Cullen no se le puede ignorar.− Dijo con falto tono de adoración.

− No− dije riendo, por lo que ella también río.

− ¿Sabes? No soy tan maleducada como para plantarte así...

− Eso espero, porqué últimamente te iré a ver mucho.

Me sentí feliz ante la perspectiva de verla más a menudo.

− Explícate− dijo sonrojada.

− Bueno, ahora que no tienes auto, me tomaré la tarea de ser tu chofer e invitarte ese café cuando se me antoje.

Termine encogiéndome de hombros, pero su sonrisa alegre me infundio ánimos al devolvérsela con una aún más grande.

− Me parece perfecto− dijo sin quitar la sonrisa.

Me miraba a mí y me sonreía a mí. No era conformista, pero podría quedarme así el resto de mi vida.

Reprimió un bostezo con la mano antes de volverme a sonreír casi imperceptiblemente.

Llegamos a su casa más rápido de lo que pensaba, las luces no estaban prendidas, por lo que pensé que quizás Emmett seguía en su cita con Rosalie.

Me baje del auto y camine rápidamente para abrirle la puerta de copiloto.

− Muy caballeroso− felicito al bajarse− y rápido.

Sonreí como respuesta y la acompañe hasta la puerta de la casa. Pensé en las posibilidades de poder pasar y estar más tiempo con ella. Quizás estaba cansada y me quería lejos de por un tiempo, quizás volvería en la noche para vigilar su sueño.

Las luces amarillas de la calle producían sombras extrañas en su rostro, que no dejaba de ser bello, pero algo siniestro con las sombras alargadas de sus pestañas. No fue hasta allí, que me di realmente cuenta de cuanto poder tenía ella sobre mí, de que sería suyo por siempre aunque ni siquiera lo pensará.

− ¿Quieres un café?− dijo de repente, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Sonreí de medio lado, quizás ella no se daría cuenta del poder que tenía sobre mí, pero la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo solo para estar tan cerca de ella como entonces.

− ¿No soy yo el que te lo tiene que invitar?

− Bueno, si no quieres, solo tienes que decir que no− murmuro con decepción en sus ojos.

− Siempre pueden haber dos cafés− dije a modo de afirmación.

Me sonrío y empezó a rebuscar las llaves en su bolso. No las encontraba. Lanzo una que otra maldición a su suerte y las encontró antes de que me ofreciera a buscárselas, sin embargo, se le cayeron de la mano y con un ágil movimiento las tomé antes de que cayeran al piso.

− Deja que lo haga yo− dije riendo a la vez que me dejaba paso para abrir.

− Fanfarrón− dijo dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

Después de entrar a la pequeña sala, deje mi chaqueta donde debía y la acompañe a la cocina, ella me indico que me sentara mientras hacía el dichoso café.

Me senté en el mueble y sofoqué varias veces la risa al ver a Bella hacer malabares con las tazas.

− Oye, Edward− Dijo después de que tenía casi todo preparado.

− ¿Hm?

− No hay café.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas Lucian encantadoras.

− Ese es el destino diciendo que yo te tengo que invitar un café.

Sonrío sacando el celular de su bolsillo.

− Vamos a pedir pizza...

En menos de media hora, estábamos sentados en la sala, con una humeante pizza en frente de nosotros, mientras pasaba los canales del televisor ausente. Era demasiada nuestra proximidad como parar estar pensado en otras cosas.

− Me parece increíble que vendan pizzas a estas horas− comento mordiendo un trozó de la pizza.

− No es tan tarde... El tiempo pasa muy rápido.− dije ausente.

Lo confirmo con una cabezada y mordió de nuevo la pizza.

Seguí pasando canales mientras decidíamos que ver, al fin, pusimos la película del Titanic. Ya la había visto tantas veces que no necesite verla de nuevo para saber que estaba pasando solo con unas líneas que oía. Ella estaba sentada al lado de mi, pero solo podía observarle el cabello de la coronilla que le caía con suavidad hasta más abajo. La única luz que había era del televisor.

Sentía un extraño impulso de querer abrazar a Bella, de acomodarle el cabello atrás de los hombros y observarle los ojos por un largo tiempo, tener ese contacto con ella que hasta ahora parecía tan lejano. No era lo mismo pasarle el brazo por los hombros en público que los dos solos.

Bostece mientras deliberaba en mi fuero interno si acercarme o no. Sin darme cuanta, casi al mismo tiempo de que habíamos terminado de comer, la película ya había acabado y empezaba (o terminaba, no estaba seguro) otra que no supe ni quise reconocer.

− Edward...− Susurro Bella desde su posición, con los brazos abrazados a sus piernas recogidas.

− ¿Bella?

Con la sangre bombeando en mis venas, pase mi brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros. Automáticamente ella cayó en mi pecho, con el cabello revuelto y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Estaba dormida. Casi me dieron ganas de reír.

− Edward...

Con una ternura hasta antes desconocida en mi, aparte sus cabellos de su rostro y apague el televisor antes de acomodarla más ajustada a mi. Pase la yema de los dedos por sus mejillas y aspire su exquisito aroma. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana la hacía lucir más pálida de lo usual, más como un sueño que la realidad.

− Edward...− llamo por tercera vez mi nombre.

Dude que alguien se sintiera más dichoso que yo en aquel momento, observándola dormir junto a mí, susurrando mi nombre una y otra vez.

*******

_¡Chan chan! _¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Me paso con la personalidad de Edward? Critiquen, critiquen, sea bueno o malo, me hace bastante feliz ver el numero de reviews aumentando. xD

Hasta rima... jeje.

Bueno ¡hasta la próxima!

Besos, Barbie.


	10. Espera

**Espera**

_(Bella)_

Me despertaron los rayos de sol que traspasaban la cortina medio abierta. Me apreté más contra la suave superficie en la que estaba recostada y aspire el dulce aroma de Edward, probablemente producto de mi imaginación. Quizás aún soñaba.

Con los ojos aún cerrados fui recontando la noche anterior, un casi beso con Edward e invitarlo a entrar a mi casa. Nada mal, me dije sonriendo.

_Nada mal._

Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos, y más que un balde de agua fría, me despertó la onda eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando me vi _sobre_ Edward. No pude evitar sonrojarme y tensarme abruptamente mientras comprobaba que _si_ traía ropa puesta. Muy, pero muy en el fondo de mi, algo que jamás admitiría, me decepciono estar vestida.

Hice memoria y recordé cada detalle, hasta que me quedará dormida en medio del Titanic. ¿Cómo pude haberme quedado dormida con Edward al lado de mi? Tan, pero tan cerca...

Como acto reflejo, me apreté más contra Edward, cayendo en la cuenta de que si estábamos muy cerca. Me sonrojé de nuevo. ¿Qué estaría pesando él?.

− Edward− susurre levantando la cara solo un poquito, para comprobar que seguía dormido.

Algo me hizo pensar que era extraño verlo dormir. Un tipo de déjà vu invertido que me conmovió.

Mi corazón latió más rápido, mientras la proximidad de su rostro perfecto hacía estragos en mi concentración. La intensa luz de la mañana daba a su rostro un tono exquisito, la suavidad de sus parpados cerrados llamaban a ser tocados y sus rosados labios carnosos invitaban a besarlo.

Casi como la noche anterior, sentía unas angustiosas ansias de tocarlo, _necesitaba _hacerlo.

Aún sobre él, en una posición más cómoda de la que me levante, acaricie su frente lisa bajando mis dedos por el puente de su nariz recta. Acaricie los bordes de su mandíbula y seguí el ovalo de sus pómulos. Después coloqué mis manos ambos lados de su rostro y me entretuve especialmente mirando sus parpados, sin atreverme a tocarlos por si acaso lo despertaba. Cuando llegué a sus labios, supe lo que iba a hacer y lo que desde un principio no habría podido evitar.

Iba a besarlo.

Solo el pensamiento, causo tal alboroto a mi ya sobrecargado corazón, que pensé que se podría despertar, pero ¿No era mejor arrepentirse por algo que hiciste a algo que dejaste de hacer?

Me incline los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y roce sus suaves labios con los míos.

La sensación no podría explicarla con palabras, pero algo en mi jalo hacía la tristeza ya que él seguía dormido...

Quise más, quise hacer mucho más que eso. No supe como tuve la disposición de levantarme y arrodillarme junto al mueble, contener mis ansiosas manos y quedarme observándolo. Deseaba que, algún día, quizás, él seria el que me besara a mí.

Después de un rato en mi silenciosa contemplación, escuche los pesados pasos de mi hermano bajando por las escaleras. Creo que hasta me dolió despegar la mirada del rostro perfecto de Edward para ver a Emmett entrar por la puerta.

No pareció sorprendido de verlo al ver a su mejor amigo dormido en nuestro sillón.

Lentamente, la sonrisa burlona de Emmett se extendió por su rostro.

− Dormían tan placidamente que me dio pena despertarlos cuando llegué.

− Pero llegaste, ¿No?− contraataque para que mi sonrojo no se notara− No te debió de ir muy bien con Rosalie.

Los ojitos negros de mi hermano brillaron.

− Me fue perfecto, pero hay cosas que se deben de dejar para la segunda cita.

Rodee los ojos y me pare del suelo, tenía las rodillas adormecidas y probablemente rojas.

− ¿Desde cuando esperas a la segunda cita?

− Desde que una chica _realmente_ me importa, por cierto, hoy será la segunda cita, no me esperes en casa.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

− ¿Sabe Rosalie que estas en la preparatoria?

− Por supuesto, tampoco le importa mucho...

Riendo, camino hasta la cocina.

− Usa protección− murmure mirando mis uñas. No era raro escuchar a Emmett hacer comentarios sobre el sexo así como del clima, pero como su tutora tenía que hacer que fuera por los menos más responsable, aunque sin duda, el tenía muchísima más experiencia que yo.

− Lo mismo para ti, hermanita.

Me sonrojé furiosamente al ver a Edward dormir como un querubín mil veces más hermoso.

− No lleves tus bóxers de Bob Esponja.

Me dirigió una mirada asesina antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina y me permití reír despacito para no despertar a Edward.

Me senté en uno de los sillones individuales, recogí mis piernas antes de rodearlas con los brazos y me quede observándolo dormir, con su rostro tan pacifico, fácilmente podría haber pasado por un niño. Sonreí para mí ¿Acaso no tenía suerte solo en esta pequeña fracción del día por estar viéndolo?

Ignore a Emmett con sus miraditas picaras y solo le pregunté a donde iba cuando lo vi salir de casa tan temprano un sábado, me respondió con un seco "a buscar trabajo" y yo lo comprendí de inmediato: probablemente se había dado cuenta de lo caprichosa que era Rosalie. Suspire al ver la seriedad de su rostro, seguro le afectaba más ser menor que ella y tener que estudiar muchísimo más de lo que aparentaba.

Cerro la puerta y me levante perezosamente para ir a asearme al baño, no quería que Edward pensara que tenia mala higiene. Me cepille los dientes y desenrede mi cabello enmarañado, estire los músculos de todo el cuerpo y cambie de ropa antes de volver a bajar. Cuando lo hice, Edward ya estaba despierto.

Me lamente no haberlo podido ver despertar.

− Buenos días, Bella− saludo riendo por lo bajo− creo que nos quedamos dormidos en tu sillón.

Yo le sonreí como respuesta.

Se levanto y estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza, mientras yo me quedaba como tonta observando lo perfecto de sus músculos. Definitivamente el tenía que ser él hijo perdido de afrodita, que superaba con creces la belleza de la madre.

− ¿Quieres desayunar?− pregunte con la poca compostura que me quedaba después de quedármele viendo casi con la boca abierta.

− Lo siento− dijo con una media sonrisa− pero hoy quede en ayudar a Carlisle en unas cosas del trabajo, además, ya he abusado mucho de tu hospitalidad.

− Que va− dije desilusionada− puedes venir cuando quieras.

Se dirigió hacía el perchero y descolgó su chaqueta, dije adiós con el pensamiento a la vista de sus torneados brazos perfectos. Se la coloco y volteo de nuevo, captando la tristeza en mi mirada.

− Bella, ¿iras a la fiesta de Rosalie?

Yo lo mire confundida, ¿de donde sacaba esas cosas? En lo último que yo pensaría en este momento seria la fiesta de ella.

− Este sábado, a las ocho...− añadió como diciéndoselo a un bebé.

− Eh, si... ¿Te han invitado?

_Genial Bella, ahora creerá que eres una tonta, como por quinta vez._

− A toda mi familia.− contesto con una tona de diversión en la voz− Alice no habla de otra cosa.

Oh valla, ya casi ni recordaba que eran hermanos. Eran tan diferentes... y había sido tremendamente fácil asimilar ese inusual hecho. Seguro que Edward tendría algún vicio oculto, como el de Alice por las compras.

− En fin, te paso buscando a un cuarto para las ocho, y esta vez no será como tu chofer ¿si?

¿Acaso era una cita? La piel se me puso de gallina y mi corazón retumbo más fuerte. Asentí como una tonta, anonadada por la tranquilidad de sus palabras y facilidad de expresión.

Le abrí la puerta y beso mi mejilla antes de irse, dejando un rastro cálido allí donde sus labios me habían tocado. Me recosté contra la pared cuando cerré la puerta intentado calmar mis sentidos y en vez de llevarme la mano a la mejilla, roce con la yema de los dedos mis labios que antes habían rozado los de él.

Escuche un gemido bajo que venia del suelo y vi entrar a Luke (el nuevo nombre del gran danés de mi hermano) mirándome con sus ojitos apagados. ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo?

− Hola muchachote− salude rascándole la cabeza.

Él volvió a gemir. ¿Por qué me parecía una pregunta?

− Estoy bien, pero definitivamente, Edward me vuelve loca.

Froto su cabeza en mi pierna y me parecía que sonreía cuando saco su lengua morada.

Si, estaba loca si pensaba que el perro me entendía.

...

La semana paso volando, porque todo el tiempo que pasaba con Edward era como comparar horas con minutos. Nos encerrábamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja privada (que casualmente era plateada con cuatro ruedas) y hasta que Ángela no golpeaba el vidrio de copiloto no salía para entrar a clases de la universidad. Cuando le pregunte a Edward acerca de sus clases, me dijo que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar al colegio e incluso estudiar antes de entrar a clases y yo no le volví a insistir para que le pusiera más ánimos al colegio, Emmett me había dicho que Edward andaba muy distraído y que varios profesores le habían preguntado si andaba en algo _raro_. Me liberaba de los sentimientos de culpabilidad al verlo recostado a su auto cuando las clases terminaban esperándome solo a mi. Le había presentado a Angela y a Jasper e incluso Edward había ido a cenar con nosotros en algunas ocasiones; las ocasiones en que él no cenaba con nosotros, yo tampoco lo hacía, ya que probablemente me iba con él y Angela y Jasper nos despedían divertidos. Me regodeaba de la satisfacción de que Edward encajara tan bien en mi mundo y yo en el suyo, ya que había frecuentado más su casa que con Alice de amiga y sin embargo... No había _nada_.

_Nada_ de _nada_.

Y con nada me refiero a que Edward no había intentado besarme de nuevo ni mucho menos otra cosa.

Cuando había suspirado en su auto un día que me llevaba de regreso a mi casa y me pregunto imperiosamente que me pasaba, casi estuve a punto de gritarle un "_¿¡Por qué demonios no me besas!?_", pero mi naturaleza cobarde era más fuerte y este pensamiento se evaporo más rápido de lo que respondí un simple "nada"

Disfrutaba mucho de estar con él, y aunque me parecía un abuso que me llevara hasta al trabajo, no tenía intenciones de buscar la pick-up muy pronto.

− Has estado muy silenciosa− Dijo Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones el sábado en la mañana. Si no hubiese sido porque Edward iba a buscarme, seguramente se me habría olvidado que hoy era la dichosa fiesta de Rosalie.

− No tengo muchas ganas de someterme al maquillaje de Alice− confesé bromeando, pero absolutamente en serio. El pequeño monstruo de mi mejor amiga iría ese mismo día a mi casa para ponerme "bella", según ella, yo no podría combinar ni mi maquillaje con el vestido, pero si no usaba maquillaje me ahorraba el problema; cosa que ella consideraba peor.

Él rio divertido y su risa hizo estragos en mi mente.

− Eh...− intenté empezar una oración, pero preferí quedarme viendo el perfil de su rostro pálido. Supongo que el ya estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esa, pero en mis delirios, me preguntaba si el no se daba cuenta de mi tonta aptitud de chica enamorada al lado de él o simplemente lo ignoraba a propósito. Me entristecía mucho sentirme tan en el limbo, sin saber hacía a cual lado íbamos o peor: si el pensaba en rechazarme y solo hacia esto por compromiso.

− Y de nuevo el suspiro...− susurro Edward, más con él que conmigo.

Yo ni siquiera me había fijado en que lo había vuelto a hacer.

Llegamos a mi casa en ese momento, y como siempre, me compungí ante la idea de dejar de verlo, aunque fuera por solo unas horas.

− ¿A las ocho?− confirme resignada.

− A un cuarto para las ocho− corrigió Edward con una sonrisa que me paralizo la mano en la manija.

A veces podía parecer tan mayor...

− ¿Piensas bajarte o te saco yo mismo?− pregunto burlón.

A veces podía ser tan infantil...

No quise darle la oportunidad de que me sacara de verdad él mismo, ya que en su tono de voz esta clarísimo que pensaba sacarme en serio él mismo, así que jale la manilla y me baje de un salto.

− ¡Gracias!− chille un poquito más efusiva de lo que debía.

− Un placer, Srta. Swan.

Se quedo estacionado en frente de la casa hasta que entre a la seguridad de mi hogar y Luke me saludo sacudiendo su cola como un látigo. No hay que decir que tiro el perchero y la mesita con el teléfono, pero lo hizo. Después de arreglar el desastre que era habitual cada vez que alguien llegaba a la casa, mire por la ventana para ver el lugar vacío donde antes estaba en volvo.

Aún me quedaba suficiente tiempo para empezar a arreglarme, por lo que me deslice por la casa sin nada especial que hacer. Subí las escaleras seguida de Luke, que me perseguía todos lados como un zombie y me asome a la habitación de Emmett.

El traje de gala que usaría esta noche estaba sobre la cama, y sobre el tenía la invitación que había llegado el lunes después de su segunda cita. No tuve que preguntarle nada para que me revelara que había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Fui a mi cuarto a esperar que mi hermanito saliera de la ducha para entrar yo y mientras tanto, tome el gastado libro de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ que ya había leído tantas veces.

Me acosté sobre mi cama y leí unas páginas antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

Me despertó el timbre de la puerta antes de que mi hermano entrara toscamente por la puerta a despertarme. Me frote los ojos aun medio dormida y fui como un zombie a abrirle la puerta a Alice.

− ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo? ¡Tienes los ojos rojos! −Chilló Alice cuando me vio, e inmediatamente me tomo por las manos y me jalo a mi habitación− Por favor, ayúdame un poco Bella, ¿¡No te has bañado!? ¡Pues corre a hacerlo! Aún tengo que ir a la casa de Rosalie a maquillarla, contrato a unas especialistas, pero ni ella ni yo confiamos mucho en ellas, asi que tengo que supervisarla y no puedo estar perdiendo mucho tiempo contigo haciéndote este favor ¿Qué no has salido a bañarte todavía? ¡Te dije que fueras corriendo!

Apenas asimile las palabras y ya ella me había _tirado_ en el baño, cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Me desvestí a una velocidad normal y entre a la ducha a una velocidad normal también mientras Alice seguía parloteando desde afuera. Salí del baño en unos minutos. Me dio un poco de rabia que estuviera hablando de favores cuando yo no le había pedido ninguno y ella por voluntad propia había acudido a mi supuesta ayuda, pero no le dije nada y la deje ser feliz mientras me arreglaba el cabello y me maquillaba.

− Nada fuerte− murmure cuando empezó con su parte favorita: aplicarme la sombra.

− Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber maquillarte. Ahora soy una artista haciendo una obra de arte, así que quédate quieta.

Abrí y cerré los ojos cuando me lo indicaba e incluso hablamos de algunos temas sin importancia en el proceso, cuando termino, me coloco el espejo adelante con gesto de suficiencia.

− Vaya...− dije cuando una hermosa morena con el color de mis ojos me devolvió la mirada. Realmente era algo sencillo, con colores suaves y brillantes, pero me hacía ver mucho más bonita de lo que realmente era. El peinado me ayudaba, lo llevaba suelto, pero con algunos bucles cayendo ligeramente sobre los hombros.− como que de verdad es arte.

Ella río ante mi aceptación.

− A Edward le encantara.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro y Alice solo río un poco más.

− No te maquille lo suficiente como para ocultar tu rubor natural, podrás hacerlo toda la noche, ¿Sabes que a Edward le encanta que te sonrojes?

Si antes me había sonrojado, lo que tenía ahora era mucho más que un simple rubor.

− Deja de martirizar a mi hermanita y ven a ponerme la corbata, por favor− dijo Emmett sonriente entrado de repente a mi cuarto.

Las dos volteamos al mismo tiempo para encontrarnos con alguien que definitivamente no se parecía a mi hermano. Con el traje de gala puesto, parecía muchísimo más mayor, el gris oscuro de su traje le quedaba perfecto combinado con la corbata, de un tono más alegre.

− Valla− dijo ahora Alice, corriendo al auxilio de la corbata de Emmett− Luces genial.

Yo fruncí un poco el ceño.

− ¿De donde lo sacaste?

− Lo compre yo− anuncio hinchado de orgullo− Ya tengo trabajo, soy guardia de seguridad en una tienda del centro.

− ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¡Eso es muy peligroso!

El sentimiento de orgullo se mezclaba con el de preocupación mientras me lo imaginaba en el uniforme azul.

− Que va, es un sitio muy tranquilo, y no se maneja mucho dinero...

− ¡Alégrate por él Bella!− dijo Alice riendo− arruinaras el maquillaje muy pronto.

− Felicidades, Em.

Me sonrío sinceramente y salio con su corbata puesta.

− ¿Cómo no puede ponerse una corbata?− murmuraba Alice mientras guardaba sus miles de estuches de maquillaje y peines− Edward se sabía poner una corbata a los 9 años... claro, tenía que obligarlo a escuchar mis clases... Bien, Bella, iré a la casa de Rosalie y allí me arreglare yo también ¡nos vemos! Debe faltar poco para que Edward llegué.

Me guiño un ojo y bajamos por las escaleras.

− Recuerda tener cuidado al colocarte el vestido, cualquier cosa i se te ocurra tocarte la cara, solo llámame y yo te voy diciendo que hacer... en fin, Bye bye amiga mía.

− Nos vemos, Alice− dije con una sonrisa.

Me sonrío como respuesta y salio como un relámpago y se metió en su porsche amarillo y desapareció tan rápido de mi vista que me mareo.

El día había sido lento. Muy lento. Y las ansias de volver a ver a Edward lo hacían más y más lento aún. Suspire. Subiendo a mi habitación para ponerme el bendito vestido, en las escaleras me encontré con Emmett de nuevo, que ya salía de la casa para hacer algunas cosas antes de la fiesta, cuando lo veía tan grandote, con su porte de caballero y mirada seria, me antojaba ponerme nostálgica de cuando yo sentía que debía protegerlo y no al revés. Lo despedí brevemente y me coloque (no sin dificultad) el pequeño pero decente vestido.

Gire varias veces en el espejo mientras reconocía en mi un nuevo sentimiento, o más bien deseo.

Quería que Edward me viera con lo arreglada y bonita que me sentía hoy y gustarle... pero primero, tenía que esperar a que se hicieran las ocho.

*******

_Ups ¡aquí volví!_ ¡GRAAAACIAS Por los reviews! no había recibido tanto por un capitulo y se que tarde bastante y el capitulo es más de relleno, me parece eterna la espera de que Bella y Edward al fin se besen o declaren o ¡pase _algo_! pero eso depende de lo rápido que escriba y del tamaño de mi motivación, jeje. U.U

¡Volveré pronto!

Besos, Barbie.


End file.
